


Cowboys, Cars, and Undercover Ops

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve meet while they are undercover in separate ops.      There's a strong attraction but will it be explored when they find out the truth about each other.      Also, will Danny except the spot on Five 0 that he's been offered.     Will contain McDanno SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had his back to the door when he heard the bell jingle signaling that it had opened. He turned around to find an extremely attractive and tall man at the counter. "How can I help you?"

The dark haired man squinted to read his name tag. "Danny." He nodded. "I'm restoring a 1974 Mercury Grand Marquis."

Danny scoffed. "Why?"

The dark haired man frowned. "It belonged to my father."

He felt horrible, the past tense meaning his dad wasn't around anymore. "Damn. I'm really sorry. Sometimes I speak before I think. How can I help you?"

The man smiled. "It's ok. I have that problem sometimes too."

He pulled out a piece of paper and passed it over. "I need to order these parts."

Danny took the list and started typing away. "Looks like we have a comparable fuel pump in Stock. The parts for the door have to be special ordered."

"Sounds great." He said.

"Ok." He typed a few more things. "Could I get your number?"

The man laughed and said. "Confident aren't you?"

Danny looked at him confused then pointed at the computer. "I umm...I need it to order the parts."

The man frowned a little. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah. Of course. It's 808-555-1349."

Danny typed it in then said. "And your name?"

"Steve McGarrett." He was feeling awkward now.

Danny asked for his address and then said. "Should be here in about three or four days. We'll give you a call when they come in."

Steve tapped the counter with his hand. "Ok. Thanks."

Danny was intrigued by the stranger and of course he'd see him again when he came to pick up the parts. Danny's coworker Greg had seen the whole encounter. "He was good looking. You should've said something."

Danny laughed, everyone knew he was gay and they didn't seem to care. They also knew that he'd moved to Hawaii for his daughter. What they DIDN'T know was that Danny was actually a cop and he was undercover. The store was selling stolen parts from a rolling chop shop HPD had been trying to bust for months. Danny was new to the force so he was sent in to see if he could get any info.

Everyone had been trying to set him up since they found out he was single. "He's a little too cocky for me." He waved Greg off. "Besides, I don't have time to date, I have Grace to worry about."

A few days later the guys talked him into going out for drinks. What they didn't tell him was they were taking him to a strip club.

Once he saw the sign he said. "I'm gone." He turned and tried to leave but the guys grabbed him. "I don't want to see strippers."

Greg and Mike led him inside to a table. "You're going to have fun."

They ordered drinks and watched the shows. Danny was surprised that there were male and female strippers, pleasantly surprised. After a few songs the whole place went dark except for a shadow screen on the stage. A silhouette in the shape of what appeared to be a cowboy was center stage. All Danny could tell was that he was tall. Danny had heard the song before, was pretty sure it was Ride It, My Pony by Genuwine. The cowboy started moving to the music: the screen dropped, the light show started and the place went crazy. Before Danny's eyes was a six foot something, dark haired, tattooed god and man could he move. Part of his face was hidden by a mask. He was also wearing a black cowboy hat, black leather vest, black chaps and a g-string. Sexy wasn't a strong enough word to describe the guy dancing in front of him.

Much to Danny's surprise the guy made his way off the stage and to him. He was groped by many sets of hands as he made his way through the crowd. Before Danny knew it the guy stopped in front of him, put his hat on Danny's head and sat down, straddling his lap, moving to the music. There was no way for him to hide the effect it was having on him.

The masked cowboy smiled and ran the tip of his nose up Danny's cheek, whispering in his ear. "So sexy."

When he stood up Danny immediately felt like he was missing a part of himself. The sexy cowboy made his way back to the stage and finished out the song by dropping to the floor and sexily humping the stage. Danny's mouth was dry as he watched. When his song was over the cowboy jumped up and walked off stage.

Danny wanted so badly to follow him, find out his name and take him home but he didn't. He held onto the hat and hoped he'd come to retrieve it. Twenty minutes passed and Danny was saying goodbye to his friends when he felt a hand on his elbow.

"Leaving already?" A husky voice asked in his ear.

A shiver went up Danny's spine as the guy's breath blew over his ear. "N...I..." He turned and looked the guy in the eye. "Wow." He said a little breathlessly, making the guy smile.

"You should stay a little while, have a drink with me." He nodded to the bar, Danny nodded and followed him across the room. He noticed the guy had put on a pair of running pants. The thing Danny didn't like was that he still had on the mask. He wanted to see the rest of the face that went with the soulful eyes and strong bearded jaw.

They took a seat and the cowboy asked. "What would you like?"

Danny was feeling a little bolder than usual. "How about seeing your face?"

The guy smiled and shook his head. "Sorry. Part of the show."

That disappointed him a little. "I'll take a Long Board then."

The masked man ordered two and turned back to him. "What brings you here tonight?"

Danny looked to his table of friends that were watching them. "They thought I needed a night out I guess."

"Sounds like good friends. " He said and Danny shrugged.

"What about your name? Can you tell me that? " Danny asked.

He watched the guy think it over before he said. " J."

Danny held out his hand. "Danny. Nice to meet you."

The masked cowboy wished he could introduce himself, take the mask off. But he couldn't because he was undercover. The governor had asked him to go in and find out who was attacking employees of the club. In the last month four had been beaten and robbed.

Steve had come back for his father's killer and had been offered to run a special task force. So far he'd only added two members. And this was his first case. He knew the man sitting before him, Danny from the auto parts store. God! He wanted to take him home and do incredibly dirty things to him. He couldn't get involved with anyone until this was over though. He wanted to take off the mask but that had been another part of the deal. No one could see his face.

"Tell me about yourself Danny." Steve said.

He knew to keep it as honest as possible. "My ex wife and her new husband brought my daughter here so I moved here from Jersey to be with her." He caught a look he couldn't figure out. "Kind of pathetic I know."

Steve put his hand on Danny's and said. "Not at all. It takes a lot of courage to give up your life and move thousands of miles. Even if it is for your child." Danny smiled a little. Steve leaned in and said softly. "You have no idea how bad I want to take you home and fuck you all night long."

Danny shivered again and said. "What are we waiting for?"

This is where Steve was going to hurt both of them. "There's nothing I want more but...it's against the rules."

Danny pulled away. "Why the hell would you say something like that then?"

Steve stood up and cupped his face. "Because one day it won't be. One day I won't work here and I'm going to find you. And I'm going to do so so many things to that you'll never be the same."

Danny couldn't breathe anymore. The proximity and the heat between them was causing his head to swim. "You're pretty confident."

Steve leaned in and kissed him. "Damn right." He laid down money for their drinks and said. "I'll see you soon Danny."

Danny watched him disappear. He finished his drink then left. His life was pretty boring outside of spending time with Grace. On their weekend together he took her to Maui. He didn't want to have to worry about running into the few people that knew him. His first day back at work the parts he'd ordered for McGarrett had come in so he called him.

It wasn't long before McGarrett walked into the shop. "Thanks for calling."

Danny nodded as he scanned the items and put them in a bag. "Told you we would."

Steve smiled at the memory of seeing Danny at the club, their kiss, and his promise to find him. "You could've left it to someone else."

Danny chuckled and nodded his head. "Mr. McGarrett, it's my job to call customers when their parts come in." He looked up to find Steve watching him. "I'm really not sure what's going on here. Have I done something to offend you or...?"

"No. Nothing. I'm sorry. I umm...Thank you...for helping with the parts." He took the bag and waved as he walked out.

Danny couldn't figure him out and he didn't try. He had enough going on. He was really close to getting the guys to trust him and let him in on the stolen parts. Once he got that he'd find McGarrett or maybe J but both would have to wait for now.

Danny saw Steve a few more times as he ordered more parts for his car. "Just out of curiosity what are you driving while you're restoring?"

Steve was glad the awkwardness was gone between them. "Nothing fancy, a Silverado 1500 Crew Cab."

Danny had to admit he was surprised, he figured it would be some kind of sports car. "Practical but not what I expected."

Steve smiled and said. "What? Did you think I drove a Porsche or something?" Danny nodded. "Glad I could surprise you. What about you?"

Now he was blushing because he actually was driving a sports car. "The silver Camaro."

Steve laughed heartily. "And you're judging me?" He shook his head. He had everything he needed. "I umm...I'm glad things aren't weird between us anymore. You know...after..." And he waved his hand. "I'm not great with words." Danny chuckled. "Anyway. Thanks for helping with everything. I guess I'll see ya."

Danny wanted so badly to spill his guts, ask him out, but he couldn't. "I'm glad they aren't too and it's my pleasure. I hope it all works out."

Danny had been at the parts store for six very long months and it was time to close the case. He couldn't wait to go back to his real life.

Steve had caught the guy attacking the club employees. It was a disgruntled past employee and he was hoping to get revenge by scaring people off. He made the mistake of trying to attack Steve. He couldn't be happier because he could take off the damn mask, shave, and go back to running his team.

He decided to make another run to the parts store. Now that he was finished he could ask Danny out. He pulled up and found the place secured with crime scene tape. "What the hell?"

He rushed to the Palace to see if he could get any info on what had happened there. He was a mile away when his phone rang. "McGarrett."

It was the Governor. "I need you to meet me at HPD."

He nodded as if she could see him. "On my way there now ma'am."

Steve pulled into his regular spot five minutes later and made his way up to his office. When he walked in he could see Governor Jennings and a reddish blonde haired man waiting for him. He walked in and said. "How can I help you ma'am?"

She stood and gestured toward the man he had yet to look at. "Commander, I'd like for you to meet Detective Daniel Williams."

He saw movement and turned to see Danny, from the auto parts store. Danny and Steve said at the same time. "Is this a joke?"

The governor didn't look impressed. "Do you two know each other?" They didn't respond and didn't take their eyes off each other. "Ok. Well, I know you like to pick your own team but I'd like for you to consider Det. Williams for your next member. He just successfully helped HPD bring down a rolling chop shop they've been trying to infiltrate for over a year." The corner of Steve's mouth twitched. "And since you just pulled off a successful undercover operation at Club Exotica I thought you guys would be great partners." Steve caught Danny's brief look of surprise. Steve took a few steps back to his desk and leaned against it. "Look Commander, I didn't promise Det. Williams anything." She looked between the two men who were still staring at each other. "Did I detective?" Danny recovered enough to shake his head. "I just thought you guys should meet. I'll leave you to it."

The Governor finally left and they stood, still staring at each other. Danny noticed a picture behind Steve and he was in uniform, a full beard on his beautiful jaw. "The cowboy." It wasn't a question and when Steve nodded Danny laughed. "Of course."

Steve felt like he was being judged. "You weren't exactly honest either."

Danny stood up straighter and frowned. "Like you I was doing a job. At least I wasn't playing with people's feelings.

Steve's arms dropped to his sides and he pushed off his desk. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Danny walked over to him and got almost in his face. "Saying you want to take me home and fuck me all night long but then telling me it's against the rules."

Steve was glad they were alone now. He cleared the rest of the distance between them and cupped Danny's face. "I wasn't playing. I did want, do want you."

Danny pulled away. "I can't. I should get going. I need to pick up my daughter."

"Wait." Steve said, walking around his desk and pulling something out of a drawer. When he walked back over he held out a badge to Danny. "I want you on the team."

Danny eyed Steve and the badge carefully. "I'll think about it."

Steve nodded and set the badge on the corner of his desk. "It'll be here when and if you're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve had seen Danny a few times since that day in his office. Today would be a month since he offered the job, still with no word. He pulled up to the Palace to find Danny standing in the parking lot with a little girl. Had to be his daughter Grace. There really was no way to avoid them so he didn't.

Danny saw Steve the moment his truck pulled into the lot. It wasn't the first time in the last month but it would certainly be the closest they'd been to each other. He steeled himself as he saw him approach.

"Detective Williams." Steve greeted him before kneeling in front of Grace. "Hi. You must be Grace." She looked up at her dad and he nodded so she did. "It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and said. "I'm Steve McGarrett."

She looked up at Danny again and he nodded so she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Are you a police officer?"

Danny almost melted at Steve's smile. "Not exactly. I'm in the Navy, a Lt. Commander. But the Governor of Hawaii asked me to run a special team so that's why I wear a badge."

She looked intrigued. "Danno is a detective. He's really good, you should have him on your team."

Danny chuckled and squeezed her shoulder. "It's not that easy monkey." Steve would've argued but a low growl came out of Danny and he followed his look. A black Bentley pulled into the lot and Danny said. "Ok Monkey, Mommy and Step Stan are here." Steve watched Danny hug his daughter tight. "I'm so sorry. Next weekend I'll turn my phone off."

The little girl was so sweet when she said. "It's ok Daddy. Your catching bad guys." She hugged him again. "I love you Danno."

Steve could see he was holding back the tears. "You're my world Gracie and I love you very much."

He watched as his daughter climbed into a car that would cost Danny a life time to buy. They waved at each other until she was out of sight.

Steve hated seeing Danny so sad. "I take it you got called in." Danny nodded. "I know you aren't happy with me, with what happened with...anyway. The offer is still there Danny." The blonde detective finally looked at him. "The hours would be extremely flexible. You'd be able to spend your weekend with Grace without being interrupted." He touched his arm and said. "You should really think about it." He took a few steps away then said. "It was really good to see you."

He walked a few more steps before Danny said. "I'll take it." His only reason was because he wanted his time with his daughter. "I'll take the job."

Steve's heart thundered as he turned around. "You won't be disappointed."

They shook hands and Danny followed him inside. Then took the elevator to the top floor and walked into the office. Steve was greeted by Chin and Kono. "Howzit boss."

Steve hugged both of them and said. "'O ia mau no." Same as usual. "Pehea 'oe?" How are you?

Both responded with. "Maika'i." Great.

Steve turned to see Danny looking uncomfortable. "Sorry Danny. Guys, this is Detective Danny Williams. Danny this is Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin Kono Kalakaua."

They all shook hands and exchanged nice to meet you's. Danny had heard of Chin, supposedly he was dirty. He couldn't imagine Steve working with him if he was though.

Steve was happy, he felt the team was complete now. "We don't really have anything going on so why don't we go grab something to eat or coffee and get to know each other a little better."

They ended up at a shrimp truck and at first Danny thought there was no way the food could be good. He watched the others dig in so he popped a garlic shrimp in his mouth. The flavors exploded and he groaned. "Oh my god. Kamekona, I take it back. This is the best garlic shrimp I've ever had." He knew he'd made the big man happy.

Kamekona smiled and said to Steve. "You might need to keep this haole around."

Danny had been called this quite a few times since he arrived. "He's ohana Kamekona."

This was one Danny hadn't heard. "What's ohana?"

Kono smiled and said. "Family bruddah. Family."

Danny found it interesting that he would be considered family /ohana after only a few hours. After they ate they went back to the office.

Steve opened his office door. "Can we talk?"

He knew they had to get this out of the way so he walked into the office. "What's on your mind Commander?"

Steve leaned against his desk. "First, since we're going to be partners it's Steve. Second, I know you have no reason to believe me but I never lied about my feelings for you."

"You barely know me. How could you possibly know you have feelings?" He said a little harshly.

That was a great question. "I can't stop thinking about you Danny. I had no choice but to keep you at a distance though. I would think you'd understand."

He sat down hard on the sofa. "I understand more than you can imagine." Danny hadn't really opened up to anyone since he and Rachel split. He tried a serious relationship with a coworker but it bombed. Then he had a couple of one night stands but that was all they were. "Two and a half years ago my wife of six years tells me she wants a divorce because she's met someone else. I moved 5,000 miles to a pineapple infested hell hole to see my baby girl two days a week and every other weekend if I'm lucky." He sighed and looked up at Steve. "My last attempt at a relationship with a coworker did not go well and I just don't know if I have the energy for this." When he furrowed his brow Danny said. "For starting over. For worrying about whether we'll make it or not." He dry scrubbed his face. "I don't want this job to come with strings or problems. If we can't work together then I need you to tell me right now."

"There are no strings and will be no problems." He held out the badge. "Are you ready?"

Danny looked at him and the badge for a few seconds before he stood up and walked over. "I'm ready." He took the gold shield and they shook hands.

It didn't take long for them to see they were great partners. Steve was a little gung ho for Danny but would slow down when he pointed it out.

They did practically everything together. Danny enjoyed his weekends with Grace and Steve even helped him find a decent place to live. Whenever he had Grace they'd spend most of their time at Steve's playing on the beach.

They were sitting on the lanai watching Grace body board with Kono. "Thank you." Steve looked to Danny with a raised eyebrow. "For letting us come over. I'm sure you have better things to do."

Even after six months Danny was still holding him at arms length. "Danno, I have nothing else that I want to do. I love having you guys over."

"Steve. " Danny said warningly.

"I can't change how I feel about you. I don't want to and I've respected your wishes." The looks Danny always gave him said he was barely hanging on to his control. "I've kept my word. I just want you and Gracie to have some place you can go and relax. Ok?"

He knew he wasn't being fair to Steve. "I'm sorry. And thank you for doing this. For letting us be here. I just want you to know that...that if things were different for me...I would...things would be different for us."

Steve reached over and brushed his hand against Danny's. "It's ok Danno. I'm just glad you're here."

He brushed his hand across Steve's. "I've...I've never had a friend like you."

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Danny smiled and laughed as he watched Grace. "Most people want something when they do something for you. You are genuinely a good guy. A great friend and that's a rare thing to find."

Steve was blushing, he didn't quite know what to say. He nudged his partner's hand with his and stood up. "You make it easy Danno." He pulled his shirt over his head and said. "Let's go play with Gracie."

Steve was one of the sexiest men Danny had ever seen. It nearly killed him every time he saw him shirtless, which quite frankly was a lot. He followed Steve out to the water and they spent a while playing with his little girl.

After nine months Danny started slowly letting his guard down. He realized Steve wasn't going anywhere and he thought maybe if he was still interested they could give it a shot.

Then a friend from Jersey showed up. Danny hadn't kept his sexuality from Chin or Kono, or anyone else for that matter. But he never expected it to be so blatantly displayed. Their friendship and everything they had been building was about to be tested.

They were walking into the office one morning when Danny heard. "My God! You're even more fucking beautiful than I remembered." Then was wrapped in a crushing hug and kissed hard.

Danny was so overwhelmed and surprised that he briefly gave in to his ex lovers embrace. It didn't take him long to push him back though. "Steve, what are you doing here?"

Kono and Chin didn't miss McGarrett's flinch at sharing a name with the man making out with Danny.

The new Steve laughed as he tried to caress Danny's cheek. "I came to see you babe."

Danny looked completely confused as he swatted away new Steve's attempted affections. "How the hell did you know where to find me?"

New Steve didn't seem at all deterred. "I ran into Emily." Danny's youngest sister. "She told me that you had actually moved here."

"Grace is here. Of course I would. " His tone suggested that anyone would be stupid to think otherwise.

New Steve laughed and shrugged. "You are more Jersey than Jon Bon Jovi. I never thought you'd leave."

He did have a point but it was Grace. "I go where my daughter goes. She's everything to me." Kono cleared her throat and Danny realized that everyone was still around. "Oh. Umm. Sorry guys. This is Steve Archer. We worked together and...I guess it's pretty obvious there was more." Everyone nodded. "Steve this is Kono Kalakaua, her cousin Chin Ho Kelly, and Steve McGarrett."

He shook hands with each of them as they were introduced. He got to Steve he said. "You must be the new boyfriend."

Danny was so shocked he couldn't respond but McGarrett quickly said. "No. I'm not."

Danny have him a look like, why the hell did you answer like that. Steve countered with a you know why look.

New Steve said. "Hmm. Interesting."

Danny finally found his voice and said. "What? Why is that interesting?"

New Steve smiled devilishly and said. "I don't know. It's just that Emily said you talk nonstop about a guy named Steve that you work with. Everyone assumes that..." He waved his hand between them.

McGarrett was a little harsh when he said. "Well you can report back that Danny is happily single." He turned towards his office and said. "I'm going home." They watched as he grabbed his phone from his desk and walked back out. "Nice to meet you Steve." He looked to Kono and Chin. "Call me if anything comes up." Danny watched as he walked out and it hurt. A lot.

Danny could only take care of one thing at a time. "Let's go get a slice." He said to New Steve then to the cousins he said. "Call me if you need me." Danny was almost surprised to see his car out front when they walked out. "You got a rental?" Archer nodded. "Follow me." He tried to talk Danny into riding with him. "No. It's lunch and then I have somewhere to be." Danny and Steve A. talked for a few hours, shared a few laughs and memories but in the end Danny said. "Steve and I may not be together but I love him."

Steve A. said. "Why aren't you guys together because he clearly loves you too?"

Danny laughed dryly. "Because of you you idiot."

Steve A. felt bad about that. "I'm sorry Danny. I know I screwed up royally. It's my biggest regret."

"Why did you come here? Really? Because I said all I had to say when it all happened." He asked skeptically.

Steve had that beautiful smile that Danny fell for working. "I guess I hoped that after some cool down time we could try again. We were good together."

Danny nodded because it was true. "Until you cheated on me with the guy from Vice we were great. You know that's a deal breaker for me. I could never trust you again, not like that."

"I'm sorry for what it's worth." He said sincerely. "I got caught up in the excitement of what he did. You deserved better than that "

If this offer had come before Danny left Jersey he might have reconsidered but he'd met McGarrett and that's where his heart belonged now. "I love Steve. I've been keeping him away because of what happened with you. But we've reached a good place, great place and I know that he won't do anything to hurt me. If he'll still have me after today I want a life with him."

Steve squeezed his hand. "You deserve to be happy. You should go get him." Danny took out his wallet to pay for their lunch but Steve waved him off. "Go get your man."

Danny didn't waste any more time. He drove as fast and as safely as possible to Steve's. His truck was in the driveway and Danny smiled. He quickly made his way to the front door and knocked. It was the first time in months that he hadn't just walked in. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited but Steve didn't come so he knocked again. When Steve didn't answer the second time he walked around back to see if he was on the lanai. No Steve. So that meant he was either running or swimming. Whichever it was Danny would wait. Danny always found peace and comfort at Steve's house so it shouldn't have surprised him that fell asleep.

Steve groaned when he ran up his driveway and found Danny's car. He wasn't in the mood for this. He walked around back to enter through the lanai. He stopped short when he found Danny asleep in one of the chairs. He looked so peaceful and happy like he always did there.

He hated to wake him but he needed to know why he was there. "Danno." He said gently and his partner stirred, his eyes flew open. "What are you doing here?"

Danny sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep. How long have you been back?"

Steve wasn't sure how to act or what to make of Danny being at his house. "Just now. Are you going to answer my question now?"

Danny stood up and stepped closer. "I umm..." He blew out a long breath. "I'm sorry about earlier. I..."

Steve held up his hands. "You don't have to explain." He smiled softly. "You don't owe me anything."

The look Danny gave him made his stomach flutter. "I owe you everything Steve." He started pacing. "Until you, I'd given up on ever being in a happy, healthy relationship." He chuckled at Steve's surprised look. "I love you Steve and I'm so tired of fighting it. I know I said..."

Steve didn't even give him a chance to finish, he pounced on him and kissed him hard. Danny licked his top lip and Steve willingly let him in. Fifteen months of pent up sexual energy and longing flowed through the kiss. Steve had never been so wrapped up in someone, not wanting to break away even to breathe. Danny had imagined many many times about how their first kiss would be and it couldn't compare to how it felt to be in Steve's arms.

When they finally found the strength to break away Danny whimpered. "Upstairs."

Steve kissed him thoroughly again before he said. "No."

Danny hadn't expected that. "What?"

Steve shivered at the thought of what he was giving up. "Not yet."

Danny was practically pouting. "But don't you want me?"

"Jesus Danny." He took one of his partner's hands and cupped himself. "I think it's pretty obvious how much I do."

Danny stroked him slowly. "Then take me upstairs and fuck me until we pass out."

Steve shuddered and pulled his hand away. "As much as I would love to I'm not. I want to do this right babe. Dress you up, take you on a real date, have some great food, talk, take you home and maybe make out a little. But I want you to know how much I love you too and that it's not just physical. I mean, you're fucking beautiful but I want it all. "

Danny thought he was going to pass out he was so on edge. "I know you do babe and if this is what you need then ok." They kissed again and Danny moaned into Steve's mouth. "God. Please Steve. Please just...touch me."

Steve slid his hand between them and cupped Danny, rubbing his hand slowly up and down his throbbing cock.

"Shit Danny." He kissed, licked, and sucked on Danny's neck. "Fuck. You're so hot babe."

Danny didn't know what to say, he just enjoyed his soon to be lovers touch. "That feels so fucking good."

Steve knew if he didn't stop they'd be fucking on the lanai in a matter of minutes so he pulled away. "You're going to go home and change. I'm going to get cleaned up and pick you up in two hours."

Danny nodded and stepped away. "Just wear anything?"

"Wear something that shows off your magnificent ass." Steve said as he smacked aforementioned ass.

Danny glared playfully and said. "Animal."

Steve laughed as he watched him walk away. "Love you Danno. See you soon."

Danny turned to face him again, big smile plastered on his face, eyes crinkled. "Love you too."

Danny drove home feeling better than he had in years. Not loving Steve openly had left his heart feeling like it was in a vice grip. All of that was over now because he'd never let Steve go now.

Steve was a happy mess. He and Danny were finally giving it a chance. He'd been content with having him in his life as a friend but now, now they could have everything he'd dreamed of for them. His first move was reservations for dinner. He called dk Steakhouse and used his military rank and the governor to get a table.

Danny walked straight to his refrigerator when he walked into his house. He needed a beer to calm his nerves, a beer maybe two and a hot bath. He grabbed another bottle and walked back to his bathroom. The only good thing about his bathroom was the gigantic garden tub. He turned the hot water on and let it fill up as he undressed.

Steve was aware that everyone thought his closet was full of nothing but cargos and t-shirts. He did have a few suits along with his all of his dress uniforms for the Navy. He briefly contemplated wearing his blues but decided against it, hoping for a make out session with Danny later.

Danny paced back and forth in front of his closet as he looked at this choices. He made his selection and dressed.

Steve checked his watch, he still had 30 minutes to go. He slipped into his jacket, grabbed his keys and phone before locking up.

Danny was ready, sitting on his sofa watching a recorded game while he waited. At eight he heard Steve's truck pull up and he smiled.

A few seconds later there was a knock at his door. Danny stood up, straightened himself out and walked to the door.

Steve smiled as he heard Danny unlock and open the door. Danny looked sexier than he usually did. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red button up, two buttons open, chest hair driving Steve crazy.

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he took Steve in, black suit, white button up. "Wow." He smiled. "You look...wow."

Steve laughed as he stepped up to Danny, wrapping his arms around him. "I never thought you'd be at a loss for words." Danny punched him lightly. "You look sexy."

They shared a passionate kiss and Danny said. "Sure I can't talk you into having dinner in?"

Steve hummed and said sexily in Danny's ear. "It'll be worth the wait. I promise."

He steered Danny out to his truck and opened the door. Danny shook his head. "Let's take my car. I mean, I love your truck but if we're going out like this, we might as well take that."

So they did and twenty minutes later they pulled up to dk Steakhouse and Danny tried to protest. Steve ushered him inside to the maitre d'.

"How may I help you gentlemen?" The well dressed man asked.

"Two for McGarrett please." Steve brushed his hand over Danny's ass and got a dirty look. "And it'd be great if it could be kind of a quiet place."

The man looked down his list and found the names. "Ahh yes. Right this way Lt. Commander. A private table for business."

He wrapped his arm around Danny and kissed him before he said. "Definitely not for business."

The man smiled and nodded. "Of course. I apologize." He motioned towards the dining room. "Right this way please."

They followed him, arms around each other, people watching in envy.

They sat across from each other, taking in the beautiful restaurant. "You could've just taken me to Kamekona's you know."

Steve nodded because he knew Danny was an easy guy to please. He would've taken a pizza and a six pack of beer. "I know." Was all he said.

They agreed on a bottle of wine then both ordered the surf and turf. Steve stood up and leaned over the table, kissed Danny and smiled at his surprised look.

"Sit down you big goof." Danny said with a laugh and a blush. Their wine and appetizer arrived a few minutes later. Danny couldn't believe Steve ordered raw oysters. "Really Steven? Like we need any help."

Steve winked. "Could make things interesting."

Danny leaned over the table and said quietly. "Steve, I'm so horny I'd fuck you on this table in front of all of these people right now." He smirked as Steve's pupils blew. "I really don't think we need interesting."

"Check." Steve tried to raise his hand but Danny grabbed it.

"Animal." Danny laughed. "We're not walking out on them now babe."

Steve shook his head. "I will definitely have to revisit my waiting rule."

Danny sucked down an oyster. "Best idea I've ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N; So I did do a tiny bit of research on tearing ACL's and such.  Of course I added a little drama for flare. It's probably not 100% believable and that's ok. It's fiction and I can do what I want.** _

They took their time with dinner, the food and conversation was perfect. They flirted and by the time they were headed out Steve had most definitely changed his mind.

When they reached Danny's car Steve pushed him against it and devoured Danny's mouth.  Danny had never kissed anyone like Steve.  It was strong, gentle, hot, just fucking magnificent.  Just like the crazy SEAL who now had Danny wrapped up in his arms.          

"I love you Danno."  He said huskily as he broke away for air and began kissing Danny's neck.

Danny was strung tighter than a bow. It had been a while since he'd been with someone and Steve was just a fucking master at everything.  He was so hard it hurt and that was just from kissing the man. "God Steven."  Danny groaned as Steve marked his neck. "I love you too babe."  Steve moved to another spot and continued to suck.  "Take..."  Danny could barely breathe.  "take me..."  Steve pressed himself against Danny.  "...home.  Take me home Steve."

He pulled them away from the car and opened the door.  Steve cupped his face and brushed his lips across his.  "I'm going to take care of you Danny." He kissed him softly. "I'm going to make you so happy."   

"You already do Steve. You already do."  They shared another deep kiss before Steve helped him into the car.

Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up to Steve's house.  They met at the front of the car and Steve pulled him close.  "I meant what I said babe. I want to do things right with you." He brushed his thumb over Danny's lips.  "I don't want to fuck this up."

Danny couldn't be more in love with anyone if he tried.  He trusted Steve with every single part of him. "There's no way you could do that.  We're far from perfect but we're pretty perfect together."  Steve smiled brightly. "I want to spend the night with you. I'll respect what you want but I just want to finally sleep next to you babe.  Wake up to that beautiful smile and those beautiful eyes."

Steve took him by the hand and led him inside. "You don't ever have to leave as far as I'm concerned."

Danny followed Steve upstairs and laughed lightly when Steve spun him around.  "You big goof." Danny said as their bodies collided.

They stood staring at each other for long few seconds before Danny pulled Steve in for a kiss.  Soon clothes were scattered around Steve's room and they were naked in the middle of his bed, completely wrapped up in each other.  They spent a ridiculous amount of time rolling around each taking turns mapping out the others pleasure spots.

Danny was half on his stomach half on his side with Steve behind him, kissing and caressing him.  "Steve.  Please babe.  I need you so much."

Steve pressed his throbbing leaking cock into Danny's beautiful ass cheeks and bit down on his shoulder as Danny let out a little cry of pleasure. "Jesus Danny you are so beautiful when you make that noise."  Danny was past ready for Steve, who had already prepared him not too long ago.  "Don't hold back on me ok?"  He slid into Danny and let out his own little cry. "God.  Fuck Danny. You are so hot.  So tight."  He began slowly moving inside the man he'd fallen for.  "So ready for me."  He was only a few thrusts in and said. "I don't think I can wait babe. I need to cum.  Need you to cum with me."

Danny took Steve's hand and wrapped it around his own aching cock.  "A few strokes babe and I'm right there with you."

And he wasn't lying, Steve thrust into Danny four, five times and cried out his name as his orgasm rocked through him.  He brought Danny right over the edge with him and heard the sweet sound of his name shouted from his lover's lips.  Both men collapsed and sloppily kissed as they tried to recover. Steve wrapped Danny completely in his arms and planted lazy kisses along his shoulder as they lay there.

Finally Danny found his voice and said. "You are by far the best lover I have ever had."

Steve chuckled and nibbled lightly on Danny's shoulder.  "You are pretty damn amazing yourself."  He moved off Danny and rolled him over so he was under him.  "That was fan-fucking-tastic." After a few more lazy but electrifying kisses Steve said. "I really want you to stay tonight.  Can you?"

"Nothing I want more."  That was the truest statement ever.

Steve pulled him closer and they fell asleep spooning. Sometime later they woke up and showered, going another round before passing out for the night.  The next day they lazed around Steve's, grilling and playing around on the beach.

In bed that night Danny said.  "Are we going to tell the others Monday or do you want to wait?"

Steve had been draped over him, post coital bliss. He skimmed his fingertips across Danny's chest. "I plan on wearing a t-shirt." At first Danny was confused thinking maybe Steve was more asleep than he thought.  That was until Steve said.  "It would say something like; Been there.  Done that and he's all mine."

Danny flicked Steve's ear. "You're an ass."

Steve moved over on top of Danny and cupped his face.  "Maybe we could fly a banner behind the Camaro. Yes we finally did it." Danny tried to retaliate again but Steve held him down.  "Ok. What about, Danny will you marry me?"

That made Danny freeze.  "What?"

Steve smiled sweetly.  "Danny Williams, will you marry me?"

All Danny could hear was blood rushing. Surely he was dreaming? "What?"  Was all he could manage to say again.

Steve was getting a little worried now.  Maybe he had over stepped some line he didn't know was there.  He knew they'd only been officially together for a few days but Steve knew what he wanted.  He thought he'd seen the same in Danny.

"I...I'm...sorry." He started to move off of Danny. "It's uhh...let's just...forget...about it."  He laughed sadly.  "Blame it on like of blood to the brain."

He was almost off the bed when Danny finally snapped out of it.  He wasn't dreaming and Steve was devastated by his reaction. "Babe. Wait."  He grabbed Steve by the wrist and pulled him back to him.  "I'm sorry." He pinned Steve down and kissed him passionately.  "Yes.  A thousand times yes."

It took Steve a few quick seconds before he broke out in a ridiculous grin. He laughed as they rolled around, making out.  It all feeling incredibly different, more intense than ever.

They didn't rush the wedding talk nor did they share their engagement Monday morning with their friends over breakfast.  That knowledge was strictly theirs for a little bit longer.  After a few weeks Steve talked Danny into moving in with him.  This thrilled Grace to no end since she adored her Uncle Steve  _and_ his beach.

Things were going great with the guys.  Six beautiful months had passed when again everything they'd built together would be tested again.

They were working a fairly routine case with a sleazy trafficker they'd caught a few months back.  A delivery truck had been robbed, nothing had been stolen as far as they could tell but the driver had been shot and killed.   Sang Min could help so they got him out for a little break.

Everything seemed to be going well until one of Nicky Chang's guys reported that Sang Min had been in Halawa until Five 0 sprung him. Gunfire ensued and Nicky ran. Danny was close so he gave chase.

"You got nowhere to go Nicky!"  Danny yelled as he chased him through the warehouse. He didn't want to shoot the guy if he didn't have to. That was until said guy appeared with a flame thrower.

Danny had gone to high ground for an advantage. When he saw the flame coming at him he fired two bullets and dove off the other side of the cat walk.  It wasn't that far down so he never expected the pop in his knee. He screamed as he rolled across the floor.  This hurt worse than when he was a kid.

Steve and the others had Nicky's guys secure when they heard Danny scream.  Steve broke out in a run. "Danny!"  His partner's continued screaming made his heart stop.  "Danny!  Where are you ?"

He knew Chin and Kono had followed him and he was semi relieved when he heard Chin yell.  "Over here Steve!"

He weaved through a few more rows until he found them. Danny was full on crying as he lay curled up holding his knee.

Steve dropped beside him.  "Danny, What happened?"

He cried over and over.  "My knee. Oh god.  My knee."

Steve held him as best he could and tried to reassure him. The medics were there in seconds loading him onto a stretcher.  Steve's fears were confirmed when Danny managed to tell them what had happened.

"Sounds like he tore his ACL." Steve's heart broke, this had happened to Danny when he was younger.

Danny was holding onto Steve like he was his life line so there was no argument when Steve said he was riding with him.  "Can't you give him something for the pain?"

The medic looking after him smiled and nodded.  "I can give him a little something.  He needs to be able to talk to the doctor though."

Then Danny started begging Steve to help.  "Do it. Whatever it takes." He leaned closer to Danny and tried soothing words.  "I'm here babe. I'm going to make sure they take good care of you." He kissed Danny's forehead.  "I love you Danno."

The pain meds were working and Danny was fading out as he said. "I love you too."

To Steve it seemed like hours before they made it to the hospital.  A doctor was on standby and Danny was immediately wheeled in.

Steve paced as the time crawled by.  Chin and Kono had joined him as he waited for news. A doctor finally walked out and said.  "Williams family."

Steve stepped up. "I'm his partner."

The doctor looked at the board.  "Commander McGarrett?"  Steve nodded.  "I'm Dr. Jones, I'm sorry it took a while.  We sent Detective Williams down for some x-rays.  It appears he has in fact torn his ACL but..."  Steve didn't like the  _but_.  "He has also torn his Lateral Meniscus."

He definitely stopped breathing. "Surgery?"

"Truthfully."  Dr. Jones started.  "We could remove it completely but with his job, I don't recommend it.  Recovery is going to be long and very demanding."  He looked at Steve meaningfully.  "For both of you."

Steve stood up straight.  "Whatever it takes."

"Ok." He smiled.  "If you'd like to see him before we take him up I can take you to him."

Steve didn't hesitate to follow.  When he walked into Danny's room he was met with the saddest look in the world.

"Steve."  Danny choked out.

Steve was by his side and wrapping him in a hug.  "It's ok babe.  I'm here.  You're going to be ok.  I'm going to take care of you."

Danny was coherent enough to remember everything the doctor had told him. He was looking at six months to a year of recovery and rehab. He couldn't ask Steve to stick around for that.

He was fading pretty quickly.  "Just go Steve."

Danny was wheeled out for surgery before Steve could say anything.  He went back to the waiting room to tell Chin and Kono to go home. He promised to call when Danny was out.  Next he called Rachel so she could tell Grace. Surprisingly she showed up twenty minutes later with Grace.

"He's going to be ok."  She said as she hugged him.

He wanted to believe her.  He put on his brave face and said.  "Danno is the toughest guy I know. Of course he'll be ok."

Several hours later Danny was brought back to his room.  He was sleeping soundly as the nurse said.  "Dr. Jones will be in in a few minutes to talk to you."

"Thank you."  Steve said tiredly.  He stood up with Grace and laid her sleeping body next to her father's.

The doc finally came in and he looked as tired as Steve. "Commander."  They shook hands. "He came through it pretty well.  There was a lot of scar tissue from his previous injury.  We took care of that."

Steve breathed a sigh of relief.  "Thank you. Thank you so much."

He looked between the two men.  "This is going to be a really long road. He's probably going to be angry for a while. It's going to be at least a year before he's 100%.  He's going to need someone with him 24/7 for the next few weeks."

Steve was as stubborn as Danny.  "We live together.  That's not going to be a problem."

"Ok. " He shook hands with Steve again.  "I'll come back by tomorrow. If he doesn't develop any issues he could go home in a couple of days."

Steve thanked him again and watched him leave before leaning down to kiss Danny.  He called Chin and Kono to update them.  Danny would barely acknowledge Steve when he woke up.

Steve didn't give up though.  When he found out Danny was going to get to go home he enlisted their friends for help.  They turned his dad's office into a temporary bedroom.  He brought their bed and most of their important things downstairs.

Danny was still being an ass but he hoped being home would fix that.  He stood next to Danny and Grace the next morning while the doctor talked to Danny.

"I know I don't have to tell you how hard this is going to be." Danny shook his head.  "You have a great support system.  Let them help you.  You're going to need it for a while." 

Danny just nodded again and thanked him before he left.  Steve clapped his hands together.  "Ok Grace Face, it's time to bust Danno out of here."

Chin and Kono walked in pushing a cart for Danny's flowers.  "Guess we're just in time then."

Grace cheered and Danny gave a half smile. "I think I'm ready for that."

Steve needed to get Danny dressed and he was pretty sure that Danny wouldn't want Grace to see him in his birthday suit.

Kono knew it was her to turn help.  "Hey Gracie!  Do you want to help me pull the truck up for Danno?"

She nodded excitedly. "Yes.  I'm ready for Danno to go home."

Chin disappeared with them to get a wheelchair.  Steve held out his hand. "Come on.  If we get you to the side of the bed it'll be easier to get your shorts on."

Danny fought with him for a few minutes until he realized he couldn't do it alone. He finally gave up and let Steve help. It was time to get in the chair and Steve reached for him again.

Danny slapped his hands away. "I can do it myself."  He growled through clenched teeth.

Steve stood back and watched as Danny tried to pull himself up with his crutches. Neither one knew Grace was watching until Danny slipped and she squeaked.

Steve grabbed him and helped him into the chair.  "You're not alone and you shouldn't do this to Grace."  He said quietly in Danny's ear.

Nothing else was said as he was pushed out to the truck. Grace climbed in the back and then Steve helped Danny get in.

Danny was floored at the rearranging that Steve had done. He waited until they were alone before he said. "You didn't have to do this. I didn't ask you for this."  It came out harsh.

Steve bristled a little but calmly said.  "You can't go up the stairs and I wasn't going to let you sleep on the sofa. So you're welcome."

Steve had never seen that kind of anger and fear in Danny's eyes. "I told you to let me go."

Steve turned and faced him.  "So we're really going to do this?  Danny Williams is having is own little pity party."

"Fuck you."  Danny growled.  "I don't need you or anyone else."

"Really?" Steve crossed his arms over his chest.  "So you could get up right now and get whatever you need?"

Danny glared as he watched Steve move around.  "I don't want you here."

Steve laughed humorlessly.  "Sucks for you since it's  _my_ house."  Danny's eyes were still full of fire. "What about Grace? You don't need her either? Don't you get it?  Better or worse, sickness or health.  Til death do us part.  Would you walk away from me when I need you the most?"  Danny looked up but didn't say anything.  "You're a stubborn ass and no one is going anywhere."

Things only got worse from there. He fought Steve on everything from food to bathroom trips. "I can take a piss on my own!"  He yelled at Steve a few days after he came home.

Steve threw his hands up and said. "Fine!  Go then."

He walked into the kitchen to start lunch.  He listened as Danny grumbled.  He knew when he was up on his crutches but something happened and within seconds there was a crash and Danny cried out in pain.

Steve ran back in and found him lying on the floor. Neither said a word as Steve helped him back onto the bed. Once his breathing slowed Steve helped him back up and into the bathroom.  After he finished Steve helped him back to bed.  He didn't say anything else as he left him to make lunch.

This went on for a few more days then he noticed Steve withdrawing and their friends coming over more often. When they did Steve would disappear for a couple of hours then come back and make dinner for everyone.

Steve had been sleeping on the sofa since the fourth day Danny was home from the hospital. That was almost three weeks ago.

It was their weekend for Grace but Steve needed to say his peace before she got there.  He walked into the room and Danny sat up a little. "Grace will be here in a few minutes."

"Ok." Danny said quietly. He'd noticed a major difference in Steve the last few days. He knew it was his fault but he didn't know how to fix it.

He opened his mouth to say something when Steve cut him off.  "I want to get this out of the way before she gets here."  He took a deep shaky breath and said. "I've made arrangements for you.  The department is covering everything to do with your recovery since you were injured on the job.  With the Governor's help this includes a place to live, a visiting nurse, and an in home physical therapist.  You're new place has been set up to accommodate you and they'll be moving you and the rest of your stuff Monday. I can't...I can't do this anymore.  So I'm giving you what you want." The doorbell rang and he said.  "I'll leave it up to you on how to tell Grace."

He hadn't looked at Danny through the whole conversation. Danny knew right then and there he'd fucked up the second best thing in his life.

He didn't have time to think because Grace charged in and threw herself into his arms. "Danno!"

Danny choked on a sob as he hugged his daughter tightly.  "Hey monkey!  Man I've missed you. "

Grace smiled and poked his ribs. "It's only been two days Daddy."  They teased each other for a few minutes and then she said.  "Danno, Daddy Steve is sad, he cries all the time when he thinks no one can see him.  What's wrong?"

He didn't bother holding back the tears as he said. "Danno screwed up really bad. He hurt Uncle...I hurt Steve and I don't know if I can fix it."

Grace hugged him again and said. "You have to. Just say you're sorry."

He ran his fingers through her hair as he said.  "It's going to take more than that sweetheart.  There's something we need to talk about but we'll do it later. I want you to go find Daddy Steve and give him one of your special hugs."        

She jumped up and ran out, finding Steve on the lanai crying.  "Don't cry Daddy Steve." Little did she knew those two words tore the rest of his heart out.  He held her tight when she hugged him.  "Danno loves you and I love you. It's going to be ok."

He kissed her cheek and wiped his eyes. "I love you too Grace Face.  Want to help me make dinner?"

She nodded excitedly, cooking with her dad's was one of her favorite things. They made their way inside.    They stopped at Danny's door and he was perched on the side of the bed crutches in hand.

"I was uhh...I was thinking maybe...maybe I could sit in the kitchen and watch you guys." He looked hopeful.

Steve shrugged and walked in to help him up.  Grace grabbed a few pillows to prop his leg on.  Steve got him settled and they went to work on dinner. Danny watched as the two people he loved the most interacted. Steve would smile and laugh but it was forced. Danny had single handedly put back up every wall that Steve had kicked down for him.

They ate dinner then Steve helped Danny back to bed.  He couldn't deny he was tired plus Grace had talked them into watching a movie in there.

Grace sat between them, holding their hands.  It didn't go unnoticed when she put Danny's on top of Steve's. Steve didn't want to cause a scene so he left his hand there.

She fell asleep halfway through the movie but Steve waited until it was over before he moved her.

Danny kissed her head and said.  "Danno loves you Monkey. Sleep tight."

Steve carried her up to her room and tucked her in knowing it would be one of the last times he did. He let the tears fall for a few minutes before kissing the top of her head and going back downstairs.

He stopped in the doorway and said.  "She didn't even stir.  Do you need anything before I go to sleep?"

Danny had to try and fix this.  He could not lose Steve.  "I'm sorry." Steve looked him in the eye for the first time in days.  "I'm so so sorry Steve."

He crossed his arms and scowled.  "So now you want to make nice because I'm giving you what you want?  If you're going to tell people that I kicked you out good luck.  Our friends have seen this..." He waved between them. "...rift. They're..."

"Steve!" Danny practically yelled which garnered him an evil glare. "I'm saying I'm sorry because I know I've been an ass.  I'm trying to say I'm sorry because I can't lose you."

He watched Steve's face harden. "What if it's too late?"

That ripped Danny's heart out. He managed to make it to his feet. "If you tell me right here, right now that you don't love me anymore, that you don't still want to have a future together, to get married then I'll leave Monday. I won't bother you again." He hobbled the few feet and touched Steve's cheek.  "All you have to do is say it."

Steve closed his eyes for few seconds. This is the most intimate they'd been since the night before Danny was hurt.  "I love you Danno.  Have since I met you, will til the day I die.  But I just can't forget everything you've said and done."

"I'm not asking you to.  All I'm asking for is forgiveness, for a chance.  I know I don't deserve it but I'm begging.  Please.  You did it once before." His eyes glistened.   

Steve wanted to come back with Yeah and see what it got me? Instead he watched him for several long minutes before giving a single nod.  "Ok."

Danny let out a long breath and said. "Thank you. You will not regret it."

They continued to watch each other.  Steve finally put his arms around Danny and kissed the top of his head. "You need to lay down."

Danny took his help getting back to bed.  When Steve turned away Danny grabbed his hand. "Stay."

He turned back and said. "Are you sure?"

Danny nodded and said. "Only if you want to though."

Steve nodded too.  "I'm just going to lock up and get you some water. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later he came back and sat down on the other side of the bed.  He passed Danny his water so he could take his meds. It took him a minute before he laid down.

Danny reached for his hand.  "I really am sorry babe.  I'm a stubborn prideful jackass that doesn't deserve you."

Steve laid back on the bed and sighed.  "I don't want to do this anymore." For a brief moment Danny's heart stopped.  "I'm so tired Danny." Danny pulled him against his chest. "I'm tired of fighting." He sounded so sad and broken when he cuddled against Danny.  "Just want you back. Want us back."

Danny  _shh'd_  him as he kissed his forehead. "Sleep babe.  I'm not going to let you go. I may be stupid but I'm not that stupid. You're stuck with me for life McGarrett."

As Steve drifted off he said.  "I can live with that."

Steve woke the next morning with the feeling he was being watched.  Then of course there were the familiar strong hairy arms around him.  Not to mention something very familiar poking him in the back.

He tried to move but Danny held him in place. "Don't go yet." Steve relaxed into him. "Morning babe."    Danny's breath blew across his ear and he shivered.  "Sleep ok?"

It took a minute because he thought he was dreaming.  "I umm...I think so." Danny eased off on his grip and let Steve turn over.  "Am I still asleep?"

Danny chuckled before he pressed his lips to Steve and said.  "You tell me."

Steve let himself get lost in Danny's amazing mouth for a few minutes.  He pushed back and said.  "I meant everything I said last night. "

"So did I." Danny said breathlessly.  "I know it's not going to be fixed right away.  I know I hurt you.  You are the second most important person in my life."  Steve would ALWAYS expect Grace to come first.  "If I lose you then I'm nothing."

Steve relaxed a little. "I missed you."

"Missed you too."  He cupped Steve's face.  "C'mere babe."

Steve shuddered and leaned in, they shared a long slow kiss.  Grace's squeal interrupted them and both men laughed.  "Come on Monkey."

Steve patted the bed and she jumped up between them.  "I'm glad you're not sad anymore."

They agree that they were too. After some family cuddling they went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Danny did his best to let Steve help without getting frustrated. Of course he was frustrated with himself more than anything. Steve was way too patient and still keeping his distance a little.

Danny looked up at him one morning and said. "You can come a little closer babe.  I'm not going to bite."

Steve smirked a little.  "That's not what I hear."

Danny reached out and Steve stepped closer, standing between Danny's legs. They had only kissed since that night they decided to fix things.  Steve wouldn't even consider more because he was afraid to hurt Danny.

Danny hooked a finger in the waist band of Steve's swim trunks and pulled one corner down. He looked up at Steve as he licked a hip bone.  Steve groaned as he knees gave a little. Danny nipped at his hip bone then proceeded to suck on it, leaving a fantastic purple mark.  He smiled because Steve was hard as a rock. He kissed and twirled his tongue around Steve's lower abdomen until he reached his other hip bone. He nipped again and left a matching purple mark.

It was taking every bit of strength Steve had to keep from grabbing Danny. "Fuck Danno. That...you..."

It had been weeks since they had been intimate in any way. Again Steve wouldn't even consider it because he didn't want to hurt Danny.  Danny was in total control now. He slowly tugged down Steve's shorts.  His erection popped out and Steve jumped a little.

"Danny."  He reached for his hands and Danny took his.

He kissed both of them and said.  "Just let me take care of you babe."  He kissed the head of Steve's cock. "It's ok."

He spent a long time slowly stroking his lover, watching every emotion flit across his face. He was sexy as hell in this moment.  He had him breathless and desperate as he finally took him into his warm mouth.

"Jesus. Fuck Danno." He closed his eyes tight. "Not...not gonna make it long babe."

He pulled back and said. "Don't hold back babe.  You're so beautiful when you cum."

That was all it took, Danny took him back into his mouth and four more strokes of his tongue and Steve was cumming.  Danny took every bit of him as he cried out.  He held Steve around the hips as he recovered.

Steve pulled back and lay Danny back on the bed.  "You are fucking amazing."  They kissed passionately, Steve groaning as he tasted himself in Danny's mouth. "I love you." Steve decided it was Danny's turn. "I'm going to take care of you now babe."  He kissed his way down Danny's chest.  "So beautiful.  So perfect Danno." He gently pulled Danny's boxers down and smiled at what greeted him. Danny was twitching he was so turned on.  "I love your cock babe.  It's so beautiful." Steve teased him just like he had been.  "I love the sounds you make."  He took Danny into his mouth and moaned.

Danny nearly came right then.  "Christ Steve! You're going to kill me."  He watched as his sexy SEAL bobbed up and down.  He too was barely hanging on the edge.  Steve did this swirly thing with his tongue and Danny cried out. "I'm cumming."

Seconds later he was and Steve took him all in too.  He let him revel in the bliss as he moved up onto the bed with him. "You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Danny pulled him down for a kiss. "Magnificent. You.  Are. Magnificent."  Steve helped Danny get his boxers back on then they cuddled on the bed. "I think it's time to get married babe." 

Steve was surprised.  "I figured you'd want to wait until you were completely healed."

"Nope."  He nudged him for a kiss.  "No more waiting.  I love you and I want the world to know."

"Ok."  Steve looked up with a ridiculous smile on his face.  "Let's do it."

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long hard and amazing year for Danny and Steve. Four months after his injury they got married, simple beach wedding at their home with their ohana.

Danny paced at the luggage carousel as they waited for his family to arrive.  Steve had tried to keep him calm but soon learned it was useless. "Babe, you don't need to move around so much on your leg." Danny gave him a look.  "I'm not Gracie, that won't work with me. Rehab is going too good to have a set back."

Danny knew Steve was right but this was the first time his family was visiting AND the first time they'd meet Steve face to face.  He stopped in front of the giant SEAL he was marrying in a week and blew out a breath. "I know.  I know. I'm sorry."  Steve stepped closer and Danny leaned into him. "I'm just nervous babe."

Steve smiled softly and cupped his face. "No need to be nervous.  We've spent hours talking to them. They're happy for us. They're coming to celebrate with us." He kissed him softly. "I love you Danno. Everything is going to be fine.  You'll see."

Danny was a little breathless from the kiss and leaned into Steve more.  "You're right." He chuckled and looked up at Steve.  "Yes I said it. Write it down somewhere if you must you big goof." He pulled Steve down and they kissed through their laugh. "I love you too.  More than I've ever loved anyone. And...and I can't wait to marry you in 6 days."

Steve opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw Clara and Eddie Williams approaching. "Danno."  He nodded behind him and Danny turned around slowly.

A grin, usually reserved for him or Grace, spread across Danny's face as he made eye contact with his parents. "Ma! Pop!"

They gently embraced their son but hugged him tightly, exchanged greetings and compliments of how the other looked.  Danny swayed a little bit and Steve put a steadying hand on his back. "Oh sweetie!"  Clara looked upset as she watched him. "Are you ok?  How much longer?"

"I'm fine Ma." He shrugged it off.  "Just a few more months."

Eddie was eyeing Steve carefully. "So?  Are you going to officially introduce us?"

Steve had traveled around the world fighting the worst kinds of people without blinking.  Now he was eye to eye with his soon to be father-in-law and all of a sudden he found himself scared as hell.

Danny looked between the two and said.  "Pop!  Stop making him nervous." His father blushed a little but didn't smile.  Danny huffed and moved into Steve's side.  "Mom. Dad.  This is Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett. Babe, this is Clara and Eddie Williams."

Clara nearly crushed Steve as she hugged him.  "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.  You've made my Daniel so happy." She was a little teary eyed and it was turning Steve to mush.

He pulled back and said with the utmost honesty. "I love your son very much ma'am and I'm so honored and lucky that he's let me into his life and Grace's.  I promise that I will always take care of both of them."

Even Danny's dad was a little teary eyed. He grabbed Steve in a fierce hug and said.  "Welcome to the family son."

Danny felt Steve's shaky sigh as he hugged his dad.  "Come on.  You guys are so emotional."

It broke the moment and they all laughed, teasing Danny about being the worst of all of them.  Eddie and Clara had tried to book a hotel but the guys insisted they stay with them.  Even when he was with Rachel they kept their public affection to a minimum.  His relationship and pending marriage to Steve was a new thing for his parents.  They may be staying at their house but they would be respectful.

The ride to their place was full of conversation about the last few things that needed to be done before the wedding.  Danny's mom was excited about being able to cook all of the food for it. Except for their cake which was being made by a cousin of Chin and Kono's.

After Danny was healed enough to make it upstairs they decide to close off the office and make it a permanent bedroom and expand the bathroom.  That's where Danny's parents would be staying. Steve helped carry their bags inside and into their room.

He could see Danny was getting tired but being stubborn.  "Hey Jersey!" Danny looked over with a ridiculous smile. "Sit your loud mouthed ass down and take it easy.  You need to save some energy for our dance."

Eddie burst out laughing and clapped Steve hard on the back. "Hell yeah son. You are going to fit in just fine."

Danny glared playfully but did as he was told.  Steve was by his side in seconds helping him prop his leg up on the ottoman.  Danny pulled him in and kissed him chastely on the lips.  "Thank you."

The week flew by and the day they'd been waiting for had finally arrived. The backyard was perfect, the food was ready, and the cake had been delivered. Danny's sisters and their families made it in the day before and now they were sitting in their seats with everyone else.  Steve's sister and their Aunt Deb made it in. The rest of their guests were friends from HPD. 

Steve and Danny had their own style of course so they walked down the aisle together behind Grace, Chin and Kono. Grace and Kono took her spots on Danny's side while Chin took his own Steve's.

Steve had offered to wear his dress blues but Danny told him that wouldn't be necessary. They both wore black pants and white button ups. Kamekona performed the ceremony, they exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and husband.

Both agreed they'd keep the kiss short.  They cupped each others face and kissed quickly.  Danny's dad said.  "Kiss him like you mean it son."

Everyone laughed, even the guys then they shared a deep kiss and everyone cheered.  Danny was fairly certain he wouldn't be able to get Steve to dance with him.  Super ninja SEAL too cool to dance.  He was blown away when Steve grabbed and whirled them around to Frank Sinatra's I've Got You Under My Skin.

Danny laughed as they danced around; arms tight around each other, foreheads pressed together, smiling like fools. They had an amazing night. Danny wasn't 100% so their honeymoon was on hold until then.  Everyone was gone by 10 and the guys had the house all to themselves and made the most of it. Two months later Danny was cleared and they took a two week trip around Europe.

"It's just going to be a few days babe. It'll be ok." Danny turned from the coffee pot to look at Steve who was pacing.

He growled at his husband as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Danny.  "You're going to 5,000 miles away Danny.  It's not ok.  Can't they do this without you?"

Danny chuckled as he cupped Steve's face. "You have aneurysm face babe."  He ran the pad of his thumb over his furrowed brow. "Stop."  He sighed when Steve continued to frown.  "I'm not happy about it either but they need me."

Early that morning Danny received a call from his old captain from Jersey P.D.  The last case Danny cleared was a double murder. Two women, illegal immigrants were killed. They,  _Danny_ rather, had proven the killer was a cab driver that hung around the diner the girls worked at. Now they had two more women killed the exact same way.  Captain Harrell wanted, _begged_ Danny to come back to help go over what he had from the previous cases.

Steve grumbled. "We've barely been back from our honeymoon." A dopey grin graced his face.  "And now you're leaving me."

Danny backed him up to the counter and kissed him.  "I know."  A little breathless.  "I'll be back before you know it." Danny left early the next morning.

A few days turned into a few weeks and neither of them were impressed.  There was a six hour time difference so when Steve was getting Grace ready for school Danny was having lunch. They talked at least twice a day.  By three weeks Danny was part of a multi agency task force that was chasing a human trafficking ring and was missing his family more than he could express.

Steve walked around the kitchen as he and Grace video chatted with Danny, about five weeks into his trip. "How's it going babe?"

Danny sighed and pushed his food around. "It's going.  Steve..."

The SEAL could tell his lover needed to talk but he couldn't in front of Gracie.  "I know.  You know we're here no matter how long it takes you right?"  Danny nodded.  "Gracie and I love you Danno."

He finally smiled.  "I love you guys too. Hey Monkey!"  Grace waved as she walked by to out her plate in the sink.  "Danno loves you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you too Daddy." She blew him a kiss.  "Daddy Steve, we have to go.  You're supposed to meet with the governor this morning."

He looked at his watch, seeing they were out of time.  "Sure do.  We'll call you tonight babe."

Danny didn't ask, Steve had regular meetings with Gov. Denning.  "Ok. Love you both.  Be careful."  He waved bye as they disappeared.

He begged and pleaded with the powers that be to send him home.  He felt like he wasn't really doing much since the feds took over. His old captain said no because they really needed him.

Steve walked into the governor's office, finding a blonde woman in there. "Commander Steve McGarrett."     He motioned to the woman. "This is Agent Lori Weston, Homeland Security."  They shook hands and she smiled sweetly.  "Please have a seat."  Steve took the chair beside Agent Weston and waited. "First, I want to thank both of you for coming.  Steve, Agent Weston is going to be working for me. I was hoping since Det. Williams is away for an undetermined amount of time that she could shadow 5-0, learn how things are done here."

Steve nodded, they were short a member and it would help. "Absolutely sir.  We'd be happy to show her around."

This made the governor happy. "Great. Agent Weston, Commander McGarrett is in charge of my special task force, 5-0.  Anything you need, they can help."  Steve's phone goes off and the governor says.  "Looks like you've got your first case."

Steve takes the call and it's Chin.  "Got a case, a fifteen year old girl was kidnapped at the Molokai2Oahu paddle board competition."

They found out that the girl had been adopted and had been kidnapped by her biological grandfather. It ended fairly quickly and she was returned to her adoptive parents. She also got to meet her biological mother.  The team had very few cases that ended happily so this one called for a celebration.  They went to Tropics afterward. Chin and Kono knew Steve was missing Danny.  He just wasn't the same.

Lori sat across from Steve and watched him carefully. He laughed with everyone, told a few stories but his smile didn't meet his eyes. She considered it a shame too because he was an extremely sexy man.

She tried flirting. "So what else do you guys do around here for fun?"

Chin raised an eyebrow since the question was completely directed at Steve. "Danny, Kono, and Steve surf, I ride my motorcycle.  That is of course when we have time."

Steve finished the beer he'd been nursing since they got there. "There's not a lot of free time. You have to find your thing that helps you deal with this job."

She batted her eyes, honest to God, at Steve and said.  "Maybe you could teach me to surf."

Chin and Kono's jaws dropped at her blatant flirting. Steve didn't seem to notice.  He shrugged. "I'm not a great teacher but Kono is."

Kono scoffed.  "That is  _so_ not true boss. You taught the land lover pretty well."

Steve laughed, Lori noticing a real smile as he said. "I think that aged me 10 years."

Lori felt a little jealousy at Danny being mentioned again.  He had to be the land lover.  She saw Steve frowning again.  He looked at his watch and said.  "I gotta go guys."  He laid down extra money and said.  "Have a couple on me."

Lori wasn't ready to let him go yet. "Aww. Come on Steve. Have one more."

He looked at his watch and smiled tightly. "I got somewhere to be but you guys have a good time." His phone rang before he could make it to his car and he smiled. "Hey sexy."

Lori headed into an empty office with her things her second day and Chin stopped her.  "That office is taken." She looked confused because she hadn't seen anyone use it yet. "That's Det. Williams' office."

"Oh.  Ok."  She stepped back out and followed Chin to an empty office.  "Where is he exactly?"

Chin smiled, thinking of their missing team member.  "On the mainland helping with a case."

That was all he said before walking away. Over the next week or so Lori noticed a pattern with Steve.  On Monday, Wednesday and Friday he left early, by 3.  Also his phone would start ringing around the same time and it had an unusual ring tone.

Steve could feel his pocket vibrate and hear the muffled sound of. _"Your husband is calling,_   _answer the phone you Neanderthal animal."_ It was a special mix made by Kono.  He slid his finger across the screen. "Hey. Yeah.  I'm on my way."  He'd wave to the team and walk out.

No one commented on his departure, obviously they knew who it was and now she was curious.  He never talked about a family and he didn't wear a ring.  Steve had a bad habit of forgetting to put it back on after his morning swim so Danny had gotten him a chain to wear it on.  Steve would wear it like that until he left to pick up Grace.  He slipped it back on while he talked to Danny.

"How's the new girl?"  Danny asked as Steve made his way to Gracie's school.

"She's good.  Not as good as you babe."  He smiled sadly.

Danny had been gone almost three months now. What he hadn't told Steve was there was an end in sight. "I'm working with some pretty great people up here but yeah, nothing like you."

Steve was standing beside the Camaro waiting when Grace came running out.  "Daddy Steve!"  She jumped into his arms.  "I missed you."

He hugged her tight. "I missed you too Monkey.  I've got a surprise for you."

He handed her the phone.  "Danno!"  She squealed and proceeded to spend the whole ride home telling Danny everything he was missing.

When they got home Steve took the phone back.  "Say bye to Danno."  She did and went to do her homework. "Hey babe, let me get things settled and we'll call you back after dinner.  Maybe video chat?"

"Sounds great. Love you and give my baby girl a hug from me." Steve could hear the sadness in his husband's voice.

"We love you too."  They disconnected and Steve went to work getting dinner ready.

Two hours later they were calling Danny. His smiling but tired face appeared.  Steve felt bad because it was two in the morning. They spent a while talking about different things they would do when Danny got home. Then it was time for Grace to go to bed. After he tucked Grace in he took the laptop and Danny to their room.

He sat back against the headboard and balanced the computer on his lap. "I miss you D."

"I miss you too babe.  Every single inch of your six foot frame.  I would give my left arm to sleep beside you right now." He said with a sad smile.

"I want to make love to you so bad Danny. I miss waking up to you, falling asleep beside you.  This is getting ridiculous."  He sighed. "I know you guys are doing everything you can.  I just wish you were home."  He waggled his eyebrows.  "I miss your ass."

Danny let out a full belly laugh.  "I miss yours too. Jesus Steve, I feel like a damn teenager half of the time.  One thought about you and I get hard.  Then we talk and the sound of your voice, it just drives me crazy."

Steve totally understood.  "I want to see you naked Danno." He said huskily.  "It's been too long and I just...I need to."

Danny groaned and nodded. "I know."  Danny sat the laptop on the bedside tabled and slowly undressed then laid back on the bed. "Now you babe."

Steve did the same and was soon laid back on their bed naked, both men hard as rocks. "I want to watch you Danny.  I want to watch you cum and tell me how much you wish it was me helping you."

He already had his hand wrapped around his twitching cock.  "Fuck Steven."  He panted as he slowly stroked himself.  "I wish you were here. I wish it was your sexy mouth wrapped around my cock getting me ready for your tight ass."

Steve knew neither of them would last long like this. It had been three months since they'd been together.  "Fuck Danny." His strokes were quickening.  "That filthy Jersey mouth of yours. I want it wrapped around my cock.  I want you sucking me until I cum."

Steve's eyes started fluttering closed.  "Don't close your eyes Steven.  We're too close to the end and I want to see you, you to see me when I come undone because of you.  I want you to know it's your ass I want to be in. Fucking you until you pass out."

He kept his eyes locked on his husband as he watched him jerk himself off hard and fast. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen.  I'm so fucking close Danny."

He was too.  To him there was nothing sexier than Steve McGarrett cumming.  "Now.  Do it now babe."

Two strokes later both men were crying out the others name as they shuddered through their orgasms.  It took a few minutes before either could form a sentence. Danny got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Sexiest ass I have ever seen."  Steve admired his husband's back side as it disappeared.

The front view was just as enjoyable.  "Damn I miss you."

Danny sat down on the bed and smiled as he cleaned himself up.  "I showed you mine now you show me yours."

Steve laughed as he did what he asked.  Danny groaned at the sight of him.  "You're going to have to take a week off when I come home babe."

Steve came back and mirrored Danny as he sat down and cleaned himself off.  "What would we do for a week?"  He said cheekily.

"Hmm. You definitely wouldn't have to worry about putting on clothes. Except of course when Grace is home."  Danny could picture it too.  A whole week in bed with Steve, definitely his idea of Heaven.

They talked for a few more minutes then Steve made him go since it was almost four in the morning.  It was another couple of weeks before the case broke. He didn't call Steve or Grace because he wanted to surprise them.  He boarded a midnight flight and was catching a cab in Oahu at 11 a.m.  He headed straight for HQ and Steve.  A block away he got the cab to stop so he could run in a store. 

Ten minutes later he walked into the 5-0 office.  He'd stolen a peek to see Steve and the gang around the computer.  He strategically placed the giant bear in front of himself and walked in.

Chin apparently saw him first.  "Can we help you?"

He tried to disguise his voice as he watched them all through the bear's arm.  "Yeah. I have a delivery for Steve McGarrett."

He watched Steve turn around and frown at the over-sized bear.  "I'm McGarrett but I'm pretty sure you're mistaken."

Danny chuckled and said.  "What? Is crazy super ninja SEAL too cool for a big teddy bear?"

He watched Steve's face change from irritation to excitement.  "Danno?"  He sat the bear and his duffel bag down as he watched the expressions on his husband's face go from disbelief to sheer joy.  "You're back?"

Danny nodded opened his arms.  "I'm back."

Steve didn't waste anymore time and cleared the distance, taking Danny in a bear hug. Lori watched on confused that Steve would be that excited to see his partner.  Confused until Steve kissed Danny passionately. "Oh." She looked to Chin and Kono who were teary eyed.  "Oh wow."

Steve and Danny spent a few long seconds lost in each other before pulling away. Steve leaned his forehead against Danny's.  "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming in?  I would have picked you up."

Danny caressed his cheek. "I know babe but I wanted to surprise you." He ran his hand down Steve's chest and smiled when he felt his ring.  He slipped Steve's ring off and said. "I think you're missing something."

Steve blushed as Danny put it on his finger. "Sorry babe. I'm always afraid I'll lose it in the ocean.  It'd kill me."

Danny quieted him with a kiss. "Why do you think I got you the necklace?"

Kono cleared her throat. "Hate to break up the homecoming but you think we could get a hello too?"

Danny laughed as they pulled away and walked over to the rest of the team.  Chin and Kono hugged him, both telling him that he was never allowed to leave again.

Steve found Lori's look interesting.  She didn't seem to know that Danny and Steve were together until now. "Danny this is Lori Weston.  Lori, Det. Danny Williams.  Our missing team member and my husband."

She shook hands with Danny, still looking a little off center.  "Very nice to finally meet you."

"Same here."  Danny says honestly.  "Steve says you're a great cop."  Danny didn't miss her blush.  "He doesn't give out compliments lightly."

Lori blushes again as she looks at Steve who only has eyes for Danny.  And that's it, Lori has a thing for Steve which Steve is completely oblivious of. "Thanks McGarrett."  She looks so much like a love sick teenager Danny almost wants to growl.

Chin breaks up the all of a sudden tense silence.  "Ok you two.  Get out of here and go start making up for lost time.  If anything cases come through we'll handle it."

Kono seconds that and sends the guys on their way.  Steve doesn't need any encouragement.  He hasn't had sex with his husband in too many months.

For once Steve let Danny drive. Half way home Steve said.  "What about Gracie?"

He squeezed Steve's hand as he looks at the clock. "We've got three, four hours.  No worries babe."

They finally pulled into their driveway and both practically knocked each other over to get to the door.  Danny ended up behind Steve when they got to the door.  He gripped Steve's hips and pulled him back against him.

"God I've missed you."  Danny bit into Steve's shoulder as he watched him try to unlock the door.

He put a steadying hand on Steve's and helped him get it open.  They stumbled inside and laughed at how nervous they were acting.  When Steve saw Danny at HQ his heart stopped, it was the most casual he'd ever seen the man outside of their home.  He was wearing a nice tight pair of jeans that hung low on his hips and one of Steve's NAVY t-shirts, tucked in and tight fitting.

"You look so...sexy Danno." Steve said breathlessly.

Danny smiled and gripped Steve's hips.  "Wore it just for you babe."

Steve crashed his lips into Danny's and held on for dear life. It seemed like hours later when they pulled away from each other, panting heavily and smiling.

"Upstairs." Steven managed and Danny led the way.

Steve started trying to undress him as soon as they walked into the room.  Danny grabbed his hands as he went for his belt.  "Let's take a shower together." Steve started to protest but Danny said.  "I've been on a hot smelly airplane for 10 hours and I just want to be clean for you."

Truth was Steve  _loved_ sweaty Danny but he understood.  "Yeah.  Ok."

He followed Danny into the bathroom, Danny turned on the water before they began undressing. Danny ran his hands up under Steve's shirt, slowly caressing his chest. He smiled when Steve's muscles twitched.

"God babe, you are so beautiful."  He pulled Steve's shirt off and smiled up at his husband before taking his left nipple into his mouth.

Steve gripped a handful of hair.  "Oh.  Shit."  Danny bit and sucked a little harder. "Fuck me."

Danny pulled away and kissed Steve hard before saying.  "Oh I plan on it."

Steve shuddered at the promise in Danny's voice. Danny kissed his way across his chest to the other nipple and paid it equal attention while he relieved Steve of his cargo's and boxer briefs.  He groaned at the sight of his very naked and extremely hard SEAL.

Steve didn't waste time undressing Danny and guiding him back into the shower.  As long as it had been they still took the time to clean each other up. They didn't even bother drying off just stumbled out and to the bed.    Both laughed as they fell over in a tangle of limbs.

Both turned serious though as Danny cupped Steve's face and whispered.  "I love you so much."

Steve attacked his mouth greedily and their tongues battled as their bodies rubbed against each other.  Steve tore his lips away from Danny's long enough to say. "I need you to fuck me Danny.  Please."

He could listen to Steve beg all night long, it was the sexiest thing in the world. "I've got you babe." He said as he ran his hands up and down Steve's sides. "I've got you." He captured Steve's lips in a kiss filled with passion, love and promise. He moved to the side and nudged Steve. "Turn over babe."

While Steve did what he asked Danny retrieve the lube from the night table placing it beside his sun god on the bed.  He moved down to Steve's feet and started kissing and caressing his way up each leg.  When he reached Steve's ass he kissed, licked and nipped gently on each cheek.  Steve was moaning and writhing. He spread Steve's cheeks and flicked his tongue over Steve's entrance.  Steve bucked his hips and gave him the dirtiest moan he'd ever heard.

"So fucking beautiful babe."  Danny murmured before sliding his tongue inside Steve.

Steve cried out as Danny's tongue penetrated him.  "Fuck. Fuck.  Fuck Danny."

Danny hummed and continued to slowly fuck him with his tongue. Soon he replaced it with one finger, then two and not long after he was three fingers deep in Steve. "You ready for me babe?" All Steve could give was a grunt and Danny took that as permission.  He prepared himself then moved up to lay on top of Steve.  "I love you."

He slid into Steve and received a gasped. "I love you too."

Danny wrapped one arm around Steve, Steve took his other hand and twined their fingers together.  Danny began slowly moving in and out of Steve. It started out slow and sweet then built to fast and hard, Steve begging for more.

"So close Steve." It had been way too long and he couldn't hold back any longer.  He reached for Steve's hard cock and he pushed his hand away.

"Wanna cum just by you inside me babe."  Steve panted and pushed back into Danny.  "Fuck babe.  Come on.  Just let go for me."

That was all Danny needed. He thrust hard into his husband three, four times and screamed out his name as he came.  "Steve!"

Steve exploded at the exact moment Danny did.  "Danny!"

Danny collapsed on top of him barely able to breathe. When he finally caught his breath he rolled over to his side and Steve followed. They wrapped themselves around each other and kissed lazily.

Steve nudged him with his nose. "That was amazing babe.  God, you can never go away for that long again."

Danny chuckled quietly.  "Not that our sex life is boring but that...the wait, the anticipation...that was pretty fucking hot."

Steve hmm'd in agreement and they shared a few more lazy kisses.  "How about a nap before we go get Gracie?"

Danny couldn't argue with that.  Steve set an alarm and two hours later they were sitting outside of Grace's school.  It was their day and Steve was so excited to surprise her. He stood on the steps as she ran out and into his arms.  "Daddy Steve!"

He hugged her tight. "Hey Monkey! How was your day?"

She went on for minute before saying.  "You look really happy Daddy."

He tickled her a little and said.  "I'm ALWAYS happy when I'm with you Grace Face. Do you like surprises?"   She nodded excitedly. "I thought so."  He chuckled.  "Well, I happen to have _the best_ surprise for you."

They started walking towards the car as she said. "You do?"  He nodded. "What is...?" And that's when she saw Danny.  "Daddy!" She squealed and Steve put her down.

Grace ran to her dad and he scooped her up. "Monkey."  Steve wiped the tears from his eyes as he watched them. Danny looked up and waved him over.  He walked over and wrapped both of them in his arms.  "So glad to be home. I missed you guys."

Steve and Grace said. "We missed you too."

They didn't have to do much convincing to get Rachel to let Grace spend a few extra days with them.  After a day or two of just them the team came over for a cookout.

 


	5. Chapter 5

A team dinner was planned a few days later and they all met at a new roof top restaurant/bar. Danny, Steve, and Grace arrived after everyone else. Chin waved them over when they stepped off the elevator.  Grace let go of their hands and practically tackled Kono.  “Auntie!”

Kono laughed heartily as she hugged the little girl.  “Hey!  I just saw you two days ago and I think you’ve grown a foot.”

Grace giggled as she moved onto Kamekona, Chin and Malia. When she reached Lori she looked up at the guys.  Steve had already taken a seat on one of the loungers with Danny. He leaned in and said. “Monkey, this is Lori Weston. She was helping out when Danno was in Jersey and it looks like she’s going to be staying with Five-0 for a while. Lori, this is our daughter Grace.”

It wasn’t hard to see she was shocked but she snapped out of it and held out her hand.  “Very uhh…very nice to meet you Grace.”

“Nice to meet you too.”  She shook Lori’s hand and climbed up on the lounger between the guys.

A waitress came over for their orders.  Steve had his arm draped across the back with his hand rubbing the back of Danny’s neck.  Danny could see it was driving Lori crazy. Steve squeezed a little to get his attention. “Longboard babe?”  Danny nodded and Steve looked to Grace.  “What about you Monkey?  A Shirley Temple?”       

Grace perked up then frowned. “Mommy says they’re too sweet to have this late.”

Steve chuckled and nodded.  “That’s true but tonight we’re celebrating so if Danno says ok then I think you could have one.” Both looked over to Danny and he nodded. “Sounds like it’s a Shirley Temple for the little lady. Also a round of whatever they’re drinking." He waved at their friends.

Chin waited until the waitress walked away.  “Spill it McGarrett. What are we celebrating?”           

Danny waved a finger and said. “In good time my friend. In good time.”

The waitress came back with a tray of drinks. When they were distributed Steve raised his drink.  “Danny, Grace and I have some news.”  Grace was bouncing in her seat.  “We are adding to our family.  Danny and I have decided to hire a surrogate to carry our baby.”

Their ohana cheered and hugs were given all around.  They were smiling like fools as they shared a kiss.  Lori looked like she was going to be sick.  The rest of the night was spent talking about their new addition and when Chin and Malia were going to be adding to it too.  The rest of their night was spent celebrating and teasing each other. Two months after Danny’s return Lori left Five-0.

It took months of searching before they found the perfect surrogate, Sara Jenkins.  She was an Undergrad Student at the University of Hawaii. She had been a victim in one of their cases and happened to hear them talking to their lawyer about an appointment later that day.           

Danny sighed as he walked back into Steve’s office. “I’m sorry too Nate but she has to understand that what we’re offering is more than reasonable.  For Christ’s sake we’ll be covering all medical bills, taking her to the appointments.  Hell! We’re even offering a place in our home.  We just can’t go any higher.”  He smiled sadly at Steve as he nodded. “I do understand her side but this just isn’t going to work. Apologize for us and of course call us if you have anyone else.”

“I’m sorry Sarah. Give us just a second?”  Steve asked apologetically as he walked over to Danny.  The young woman simply nodded as she watched the men interact. “What’s going on babe?”  Steve asked as quietly as possible.

Danny looked around for a second before he said. “Jenna wants more money.”  Steve opened his mouth to say something but Danny held up his hand.  “No Steve. I know what you’re going to say and just no.  What we’re offering is beyond reasonable.  I didn’t really like her anyway.”

Steve didn’t care that they had an audience as he pulled Danny into his arms. “I’m so sorry babe.  We’ll find the perfect someone.”  He cupped Danny’s face.  “We can’t have just anyone giving birth to our child.  We’ll take as long as we need.”

Sarah surprised them by saying. “I’ll do it.”

Both men jumped, like they forgot she was even there. “No. No. We couldn’t……”

She waved them off and said. “You’re not asking. I’m offering.” Sarah half laughed when she said. “In case you have forgotten, I don’t exactly have a place to live anymore.”  That was true, an arsonist they were tracking had set fire to the apartment building Sarah had been living in. And she was at 5-0 because she had seen the man as he fled the scene.

Steve rolled his chair over beside her and Danny sat down on the couch with her. “Sarah, it’s very sweet of you and we’ll help you any way we can but I don’t think you want to do this.”

She smiled at both men.  “It’s so clear that you guys love each other. You deserve to have the family you want.  I can help you.  Please let me help you.”

Danny and Steve talked silently with looks and then said.  “Ok.”

After they caught the arsonist and handed him off to HPD they took Sarah out to dinner.  They laid everything out, everything they could offer and she still said yes.  The next step was to introduce her to Grace which would happen the next weekend.  Not to either man’s surprise Grace loved her immediately. Three days later Sarah moved into what used to be Steve’s dad’s office. She was in love with the place, thought it was the perfect house for a family. Steve and Danny grew closer to Sarah than they had imagined they would. After six months of artificial insemination rounds Sarah was pregnant and they couldn’t be happier.              

Danny, Steve and Grace were leaving HQ one evening after grabbing the permission slip Grace needed for her field trip the next morning. She was teasing Danny about leaving it when Steve jumped at the sound of a man saying. “I thought that was you Smooth Dog.”

Both men turned and the little girl turned, Steve broke out in a huge smile when he saw his old friend.  “Well. Well. Well. If it isn’t Sam Hanna.”  The men hugged and laughed.  “What the hell are you doing in Hawai’i?  Don’t tell me you’ve come to collect on that steak?”

Sam laughed as he watched Steve relax. “Not exactly but it sounds like a great idea.”  He motioned to the man next to him.  “This is my partner G. Callen. “

Callen held out his hand.  “It’s nice to finally meet the infamous Steve McGarrett.”

They shook hands and Steve said. “Nice to meet you too.” He looked to Danny and Grace and smiled.  “Sam Hannah.  G Callen. This is my husband and partner Danny Williams and our daughter Grace.” There was a flash of surprise across Sam’s face and Steve moved Grace behind him protectively.

Danny squeezed Steve’s arm and said. “Don’t mind the Neanderthal.” He shook hands with the guys. “As progressive as Hawaii is we still encounter a few problems.”

Sam nodded in understanding. “No problems here I swear.” He smiled at Steve who after a long few seconds nodded and guided Grace out from behind him.  “Hi Grace.”  Sam said as he leaned down to shake her hand.  “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”  She said quietly.

“I’m really happy for you Steve. You’ve been through a lot and you deserve someone that makes you smile like that.” He said honestly.

Steve relaxed considerably. “Thank you.”                  

They talked for a few minutes until Grace tugged on Steve’s hand.  “Daddy Steve?”

He looked down as he ran his hand over the top of her head.  “What is it Grace Face?”

Her eyes were wide with excitement as she said. “Sarah.”

Danny jumped a little. “Oh crap. She’s going to kill us.”

Sam looked confused as he watched Danny scramble for his phone and dial a number.  He talked animatedly to the person on the other end as Sam asked. “Who is Sarah?”

Steve smiled like an idiot as he said.  “Our surrogate.  We were supposed to be bringing her ice cream and pickles.” He scrunched up his nose as they laughed. “I always thought that was a joke.”  He shivered at the thought.  “Anyway.  We met her during a case while we were looking for a surrogate. She’s amazing, due in just under three months.”

His old friend congratulated him. “I never expected to find you happily married with a family man.  This is amazing.”

Steve couldn’t agree more. “If you guys have time you should come over tonight. I’ll throw some Ahi steaks on the grill, we can have a few beers.”

Sam and G exchanged looks and smiled. “Sounds great.”

“Great. You remember my dad’s place?” Steve asked Sam and he nodded. “Just come over when you’re ready.  If we don’t answer the door come around back to the lanai.”

G and Sam spent a few hours with the Williams-McGarrett’s before heading back to L.A.  Their happy little life would be disturbed a couple of weeks later when Steve got orders.  An old target from his days in Naval Intelligence had reappeared and his services were needed.

He did his best to keep in touch with Danny while he was out; emails, sat phone calls, and video chats when they could.  It had been a few days since Steve had been able to talk to his family and he was going crazy. His team was great, guys he’d worked with many times before but he needed his ohana.  Sarah was getting closer and closer to her due date and he was worried that he would miss the arrival.

Danny assured him every time that their keiki would wait for Daddy Steve. They finally had a quiet night so Steve decided to surprise them with a video chat.  A couple of seconds and Danny’s tired, slightly stressed face appeared.

“Hey babe!” He smiled instantly as he saw Steve.  “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” His smile softened but Steve could tell something was wrong.

The background looked like a hospital room and then the background noise confirmed when he heard doctor’s being paged. “Who’s hurt Danny?  Why are you at the hospital?”

The ridiculous but slightly sad grin that took over Danny’s face made his heart flutter a little.  “First, everything and everyone are ok.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled teary eyed.  “It seems like Baby Williams-McGarrett has other ideas of its arrival.”        

Steve’s heart clenched, his worst fears coming true.  He was going to miss the birth of their son/daughter. “Danny.”  His voice cracked and his husband shook his head.

“It’s ok babe.”  His voice was strong and reassuring. “Sarah is doing great. The baby is doing great.”                  

Grace popped into the picture.  “Daddy Steve!”  The only other person he’d seen such love and adoration from was Danny. “We miss you!  When are you coming home?”

Steve’s heart broke at his little girl’s questioning eyes.  “Soon keiki.  I love you and miss you so much.” Some of the guys had come in and were teasing Steve about calling the wife again.  He hadn’t told any of them that his “wife” was actually his husband. He was by no means ashamed of his family and even with DADT long dead he knew he still had to be careful with some people.

Derek Jones led the assault of Steve at the table.  “What’cha doing Smooth Dog? Talking to the little lady?”

When they all rounded the table and saw a doe eyed little girl and a short blonde haired man they all got quiet. “Sorry man.”

Steve took a deep breath and said. “S’okay guys.” He looked around at his four man team and said. “This is my husband Danny Williams-McGarrett and our daughter Grace.”

A surprising rowdy cheer came from the small group and they attacked Steve with congratulations.  “Smooth Dog finally settled down!  Bout damn time man.”

A noise and Danny’s disappearance from the screen made Steve go rigid. “Danny!  Danny, what’s wrong?”

He reappeared a few seconds later. “She’s fine babe but it’s time.” Danny knew this was going to kill Steve. “I’m so sorry babe.  I know you wanted to be here but apparently we’re on the baby’s time table.”

“Baby?” Came from the group that had gathered around Steve.

He nodded and swallowed hard. “Danny and I are having a baby.”  He locked eyes with his husband. “We found a surrogate and…and she’s in labor.”  His voice cracked.  “And I’m here.”

Danny wanted so badly to have Steve by his side as their baby came into the world but that wasn’t going to happen. “You may not be here in person babe but you’re going to see it through here. It’s time for her to start pushing.” Steve got a little dizzy as he watched Danny move around. Then he heard. “Hey beautiful! I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Sarah’s tired face appeared and Steve couldn’t hold back the tears. “Hey you! Don’t you look amazing.”

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she tried to breathe through the contractions. “Steve!  You lose your razor or something?”

Everyone laughed as he ran his hand over his bearded face. “Yeah.  I think I broke it.  It’s not too bad of a look though huh?”

She let out a pained laugh. “You could be covered in crap and still look like a god. I’m giving birth and I look like something out of a horror movie.”

He would never be able to express how thankful he was to this woman. “Are you kidding me?  You’re gorgeous, glowing.”  She let out a teary shaky laugh.  “You’re the most amazing woman ever Sarah.  I will never be able to thank you for giving us this amazing gift.”

A voice interrupted. “It’s time.”       

Danny positioned the computer so Steve could see everything. Several minutes and a lot of pushes later the doctor said. “Congratulations you guys! You have a beautiful healthy son.”

They could hear the cheers from the computer as Steve’s team celebrated for him.  A few minutes later Danny walked closer to the screen with a bundle in his arms and a ridiculous smile on his face. He’s poking at the baby as he says.  “Hey handsome. I’m your Danno and that...” He turns so Steve can see their son.  “That is your Daddy Steve.  Say hi.” He takes his little hand and waves.           

Steve lets out a strangled sob as he reaches to touch the screen of the computer. “Oh god Danny.”  He looks in awe at the little bundle. “He’s so beautiful.” He just stares for a few long seconds before he says. “Hey little man.  I’m so sorry I’m not there but I love you so much.  And I promise that I’ll be home as soon as I can.  I won’t leave you or your Danno or our Gracie ever again.’

Danny’s heart is breaking for Steve.  He wanted so badly to be home before the baby came.  They had thrown names around for boys and girls because they didn’t want to know the sex until birth. Danny locked eyes with his husband as he said. “I was thinking we should go with John for his first name.”  Not only was John Steve’s dad’s name but it was Danny’s grandfather’s.  It was an important family name for both of them.

It still hit Steve in the heart to think Danny would do that for him.  “Yeah.”  He said shakily and nodded.  “John sounds great.”  He thought for a moment.   “What about John Matthew Williams-McGarrett or McGarrett-William?"

Steve wanted to pay his respects to Danny’s younger brother who had died on September 11th. “Seriously babe?”  Steve smiled and nodded.  “Ok." He laughed happily. “Yeah. John Matthew Williams-McGarrett sounds like a perfect name.”

Steve didn’t notice that one of his men had disappeared until a couple of hours later. They left Steve and Danny to talk and celebrate their new addition.  Steve got a chance to talk to Grace again and then to Sarah once she was cleaned up.  He thought the best day of his life was when he and Danny got married. This day beat it hands down. An hour later Steve was called into his Captain’s office.

He stood at rest, arms by his side.  "You wanted to see me sir?”

“At ease Commander.” Steve relaxed minutely with his hands behind his back. “Taylor tells me you just became a father.”

Steve stiffened at his words.  DADT may have been repealed but not everyone was on board with it.  “Yes sir. That is correct.”

The man he’d known for half of his career smiled and held out his hand. “Congratulations son.”

Steve let out a small breath of relief and shook his hand.  “Thank you sir.”

“Pack your things Steve.” He chuckled at the confused look he received from the man he once thought would be career NAVY.  “I’m sending you home to your family son. This mission has lasted longer than we planned and we’re not really getting anywhere.”  He paused for a moment. “I’ve known you for half your career Steve.  I’ve never seen you like this, so happy, so at peace. This Detective Williams must be some kind of man to get you to settle down.”

Steve smiled a goofy smile and nodded. “He’s pretty amazing sir.  Who would’ve thought a loud mouth ex Jersey cop would snag a SEAL.”

Captain Haines laughed and said. “About like a posh British banker with a tie fascination would catch a NAVY Captain.”

To say Steve was surprised was an understatement.  “Really sir?” Haines nodded and Steve smiled. “Wow.” He never would’ve known. “When do I leave sir?”

“Less than an hour.  I arranged a spot for you on the next cargo plane out. It’s going to be an 18 hour flight but it’ll get you there.”  He sat back down at his desk.  “Go get packed son.”

Steve practically ran out of his commanding officer’s make shift office. “Thank you sir.”

As much as he wanted to call Danny and tell him he was coming home he needed to surprise his family.  He shoved his few belongings in his duffel, said a thank you and a good bye to his team then ran out to catch his flight.  He barely slept as they made their way across the world.  Eighteen hours later Steve stepped off the plane in Oahu. He found that his Captain had arranged for a car for him too.

He pulled into his driveway twenty minutes later, the house was still dark and Steve smiled.  He managed to make it inside quietly and reset the alarm.  Listening for any sign, nothing so he climbed the stairs and peeked in on Grace. She was sound asleep and curled up in her princess bed.  His next stop was the room he shared with Danny.  Steve’s breath was stolen when he walked in and found Danny with their son on his chest.  He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures before walking over and lifting his little boy up into his arms.  Danny didn’t stir immediately at the loss so Steve pulled John closer and walked around their room smiling like a fool.       

Danny woke a few minutes later to a cold spot on his chest and startled awake. “John?” He sat up and found his husband sitting beside him holding their little boy. “Steve?” He barely whispered as he reached out for him.

“Yeah babe.” He leaned into his touch and kissed his hand. “I’m really home.”

Danny smothered him with kisses and Steve laughed quietly. “God babe.  I can’t believe it.”

“Believe it.” He held his husband tightly with his free arm.  “I’m really home.”

They sat huddled together holding their son for what seemed like hours before Danny said. “You need a shower babe.  You smell like ARMY.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, even after three years together Danny s _till_ harassed him.  “NAVY Danno.  NAVY.”  He knew Danny was right though, he hadn’t had a real shower in a day and a half.  “I smell more like...”  He stopped, remembering it was classified.  “I need a shower.”  He frowned as he looked at John.  “I don’t want to let go of him.”

Danny gave him a loving smile and kissed him. “I know but you need to for his sake. God knows what you have on you and he doesn’t need to be exposed to that.”               

Now Steve looked terrified. “Oh shit.”  He held his son away from him. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t even think…”

“Shh. It’s ok babe.” Danny felt bad about scaring him.  “I didn’t mean you’d hurt him.  I know you’d never do that. I just meant…”

Steve kissed him quiet.  “I’ve probably got about ten pounds of dirt on me. You’re right, I need a shower. I just couldn’t resist holding him.”

Danny took their little bundle and put him in his bed.  “It’s hard to let them go for the first few weeks.  When Gracie was born I couldn’t help it.  Drove Rachel nuts because I would pick her up as soon as I got home and most nights would fall asleep with her in my arms.  Do it all over again the next day.”

Steve stood behind Danny and looked down at the sleeping little boy. “He’s beautiful Danno. We did a great job.”

Danny nodded as he pulled Steve closer. “Yes we did.”

After several long minutes Steve leaned down and kissed Danny’s neck.  “I think this sailor could use some help with his back.  Know anyone that might be interested?”

Danny turned in Steve’s arms and smiled.  “You have no idea how interested I am in that job.”

Steve growled and pressed himself against Danny’s hip.  “Pretty sure I do.”

Danny groaned at the feeling, it had way too long for his liking. “Come on Smooth Dog.”

He turned on the baby monitor and took the hand held into the bathroom.  They slowly undressed each other as the water heated up.  Danny nibbled at Steve’s jaw line.

“I’ll get rid of the beard.”  Steve moaned as Danny’s hands wandered his body.

Danny groaned as their skin made contact for the first time in months.  “No you won’t.” He nibbled a little more. “Hot.” He moved to Steve’s pulse point and sucked a little before mumbling. “Very hot.”

Steve chuckled and backed Danny into the shower. “No shaving it is.”

They let the hot water pour over them as they reacquainted themselves with each other’s bodies. Steve had backed Danny against the shower wall and pressed his body against his husband’s.  “God!”  He groaned as their bodies rubbed against each other.  “I have missed you so much Danno.”

Danny captured his husband’s lips in a hot dirty kiss.  “Missed you too babe, so so much.”

Both men were throbbing when they stepped into the shower, being apart for two months will do that to anyone. They held each other tightly with their throbbing cocks rubbing frantically against each other.  Only gasps and moans could be heard as they climaxed.         

They laughed quietly and shared lazy kisses as they came down from their high. “Missed you Danno.”    Steve whispered against his husband’s lips.

Danny gently grabbed a handful of Steve’s hair and pulled him back.  “Missed you too.”

They smiled and brushed their noses against each other.  After a few more minutes of just enjoying each other they finished their shower and walked back into their room. Their son was looking up at them when they peeked in on him.  He squirmed and cooed and Danny watched Steve wipe his eyes.

“God!  He’s so beautiful.” Steve whispered as he scooped his son up.

Danny wrapped his arms around him from behind and nodded.  “He is the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen since our baby girl.”

They finally dressed and lay on their bed together with John between them. “I never thought I’d have this Danny.”  He said as he looked up through his lashes with the goofiest smile.  “Thank you for giving me everything I didn’t know I wanted.”

Danny felt like his heart was going to explode.  “Babe…”  He smiled and shook his head as he caressed Steve’s cheek.  “I need to thank you.  I never thought I’d fall in love again.  Much less get married and have another child.”

Steve laughed and kissed Danny’s hand.  “I love you Danno.  You’ll never have to wonder about that and I’m never leaving you or our family.”

“I know babe. I love you too.” Danny leaned over John and kissed him.  “I have the perfect husband and family.  No worries here.”

Their bedroom door opened and they heard a sleepy voice say. “Danno, I had a dream about Daddy Ste…”   The little doe eyes looked up and saw her Daddy Steve.

“Surprise Monkey.”  He said as she flung herself onto the bed and squealed.

She was careful of her little brother as she crawled up and wrapped her arms around Steve.  “Daddy Steve!  I missed you.”

He laughed as he hugged her tight.  “I missed you too baby.”

They lay there, the happy giggly little family, not seeing Sarah in the doorway snapping pictures of the four of them.  At least not until she was ready for them to. “Well aren’t you guys the most adorable thing.”

Both men knew it was all because of the woman in front of them.  They gathered the kids up and everyone moved downstairs to the lanai. It was a typical beautiful Hawaiian day and they spent all of it outside together.  Sarah’s plan was to only spend a week with them after the baby was born.

Steve and Danny tried to talk her into staying longer but she was anxious to get back to the mainland and start her new life.  “I’m so thankful for meeting you guys and it was an honor to help you guys add to your family. But I really want to get started with school. You’re not getting rid of me though.  I’ll be back for my first break.”

“Since we can’t talk you into staying we’re going to throw you the biggest going away party you’ve ever seen.” Both men agreed.

She tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn’t let her. For the party food they decided to go to Kapiolani Community College Farmers Market. The whole family went and Steve laughed as he watched Danny and Grace hit every food stand for samples. Sarah was walking with him with John in a pack.

She laughed as she watched the other two. “I have to say McGarrett that I think the only way you’ll ever lose Williams is to a gourmet chef.”

Steve laughed heartily. “I think you may be right Sarah.” He shook his head as he watched his husband inhale food like he hadn’t eaten in days.          

“I’m going to go walk with Grace.”  He nodded as she walked away.  

“Thank you God for making me the luckiest man in the world.” He said out loud as he watched his family.

He jumped as a voice from his past said.  “Nice to see you too Steve.”

He looked around to see Lt. Catherine Rollins, an old friend and former girlfriend.  “Catherine? H…hey!”  They hugged awkwardly. “What are you doing here?"

She smiled brightly and a little shyly as she said.  “I’m on leave for a couple of weeks.  I actually came here hoping to find you.”

“Me?”  She nodded.  “Why?”

She reached out and touched his arm.  “I know it’s been a few years but I’ve missed you. I don’t know.”  She shrugged.  “I thought maybe…”

The rest of her words were cut off when Sarah walked up and said.  “Your son is wanting his daddy.”

He smiled and watched Catherine out of the corner of his eye as he took John from Sarah. “Thank you.”

“Wow.” Was all Catherine could say.

Sarah watched the exchange.  “I’m sorry. Did I come at a bad time?”

“Not at all.” Steve said as he bounced his son. “Sarah, this is an old friend Catherine Rollins.  Cath this is Sarah. She is…”

“Your wife.” Catherine said a little surprised.

Sarah laughed as they shook hands.  “Not exactly.”

Before anything else was said Danny walked up with Grace over his shoulder.  “Hey babe.  I think we’re going to have to peel our daughter off the ceiling tonight if she eats anymore." Catherine looked even more confused and of course Danny didn’t miss anything. “Uhh.  Who’s your friend?”

Steve looked between everyone. “Danny Williams-McGarrett this is Lt. Catherine Rollins, an old friend.  Cath, my husband Danny and our children Grace and John.  And Sarah is, was our surrogate for John.”

He knew it was a lot to throw at Catherine but this was his life and he was happier than he’d ever been. “Wow.”  She said. “Uhh.  You uhh… Wow.”

Danny walked over and stood beside Steve. “Sarah, maybe you could take Gracie and John to the Hibachi?”

Catherine held up her hand. “Sorry. Please don’t go.  I just…”  Steve put his arm around Danny. “I always knew he was, that he liked men too.”  She smiled and shook her head.  “I just can’t believe you got married.  I’m really happy for you.”

Steve relaxed and pulled Danny closer.  “I always thought the NAVY was going to be my life until I met Danny and Grace.”

“It looks good on you.”  Catherine said honestly.

Danny read people for a living and could see she really was happy for Steve. “We’re having a going away party for Sarah tomorrow.  You could join us.  You guys could catch up.”

Steve looked down at Danny and smiled when he saw the sincerity.  “Yeah.  You definitely should come.”

“Ok.”  And that’s how she found herself at their home the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a time jump in this. Please forgive me. I hope it's enjoyable anyway. Also, I LOVED the Halloween episode and I wish there had been some involvement with Steve going with Danny to get Grace. I had an idea and added it here. I hope it's as cute to you guys as it was to me.

Catherine was sure she was suffering some form of insanity as she climbed out of the taxi and stood in front of Steve’s house, actually Steve _and_ Danny’s house.  She’d heard that Steve had transferred to the reserves to find his father’s killer and had taken on being the head of a special task force.  They’d frequently popped in and out of each other’s lives over the last 15 years.  They had never been serious, basically two friends scratching itches when in the same place

She could hear music and laughing coming from the back of the house as she approached so she followed the path to it.  When she walked around the corner she found a dozen or so people milling around and Steve was standing by a huge fire pit.

He looked up when she was a few feet away and smiled.  “Cath!”  He moved over to her and one arm hugged her.  “Hey!  Glad you made it.”  He moved her closer to the crowd.  “Hey everyone!”  The crowd turned, huge smiles on their faces.  “This is Catherine Rollins, she’s an old NAVY friend.”  He waved his hand at the crowd.  “Cath, this is my ohana.”

She looked confused as a man close by held out his hand.  “Ohana means family.  It’s very nice to meet you.  I’m Chin Ho Kelly.  I work on Five-0 with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.”

Steve frowned and then smiled.  “I’m Tweedle Dee.”  He looked around for his husband.  “Danno’s definitely Tweedle Dum.”

Sarah appeared at his side and he jumped.  “I’m telling Danny.”

Steve looked around nervously and everyone laughed.  “Please don’t.  I’ll be sleeping on the sofa for a month.”

Danny appeared with John tucked against his chest.  “Why exactly will you be sleeping on the sofa my super ninja SEAL?”

Steve looked around pleadingly at their friends but it was Grace that gave him up.  “Daddy Steve said he’s Tweedle Dee and you’re Tweedle Dum.  Danno, what does that mean?”

Steve tried to duck away but Danny grabbed his arm.  “Oh no you don’t.”  He smiled at their daughter and said.  “Monkey, it means Daddy Steve is in the dog house.”

Grace looked up them so confused and innocent.  “But we don’t even have a dog Danno.”

Everyone hid their laugh as Danny ruffled Grace’s hair.  “I know so that means we’ll have to build one especially for Daddy Steve.”

“Ok.”  She said cheerily as she ran off telling everyone they were building Steve a dog house.

Steve huffed and cuddled up to Danny.  “I was only kidding babe.”

Danny snorted and pushed him away.  “Chin, you still have that comfortable couch?”  Chin snickered and nodded.  “Great, I think you’ll be having a house guest for the foreseeable future.”

“Danno!”  Steve almost whined as he wrapped his arms around his feisty husband.  “I was only kidding.”

Sarah took John from Danny’s side.  “Ok you two, enough flirting.  Everyone knows you’re madly in love with each other and frankly it’s a little disgusting.”

Everyone laughed and the guys blushed.  Steve kissed Danny’s cheek.  “Love you Danno.”

Danny shook his head, huffing.  “How is the gigantic goof my life?” 

They shared a kiss then Danny moved through the crowd checking on their family.  Catherine had never seen Steve so relaxed.  “I have to say that civilian life has really changed you.”

Steve was practically bouncing as he watched the food on the grill.  “It’s Danny.  Danny _and_ the kids.”  He flipped a few pieces of meat and some of the vegetables.  “I don’t know what I‘d do without them.”

Danny reappeared with their son and a couple of bottles.  “Catherine, I’m glad you could make it.”  He held out a beer to her.  “All we have are Longboards.  I hope that’s ok?”

She took it with a smile.  “Yes.  Thank you.”

Danny took a sip of the other and held it out to Steve.  “Babe?”  Steve smiled like a goof and took the drink. 

“Thanks Danno.”  He took a sip then kissed Danny.  “Where’s Gracie?”

Danny nodded towards the ocean.  “She’s making sandcastles with Sarah.”

Steve sighed and gave a little smile.  “You think she’ll be ok when Sarah leaves?”

“I do.”  Danny said as he wrapped an arm around Steve.  “Our babe girl is resilient.  Plus, Sarah is coming back for Thanksgiving and then Christmas.”

Catherine felt like she was watching a tennis match.  “Umm.  Where is she going?”

Danny still wasn’t quite sure about her but she was a friend of Steve’s so he’d try.  “She’s going back to the mainland for college, UCLA.”

Steve started removing the food from the grill.  “She was accepted to the David Geffen School of Medicine.”  He was so nonchalant about it.  “She’s going to be a Pediatrician.”

“Wow.”  Catherine said as she watched Danny and Steve work to get the food together.  “She sounds pretty amazing.”

Danny nodded as he sat a plate down.  “We are very lucky she volunteered to be our surrogate.”

Steve kissed Danny and John before disappearing to get a few things from the house.  “Danny, I’m sorry.”

He tilted his head and looked at her confused.  “For what Cath?”

She looked ashamed as she said.  “I came here to see Steve.  I thought…”   She shrugged and looked away.

Danny understood immediately.  “Steve told me about you guys.  I could say that I’m not the jealous type but I’d be lying.  I’m very secure in my marriage and that being said I welcome you to our home because of him but don’t…”

Cath waved a hand frantically.  “No Danny.  I would never.  Ever.  Please believe me.”

Danny was good at sizing people up, it was his life.  He could tell she was being honest so he smiled and nodded.  “I believe you.”

Steve returned seconds later with plates, silverware and napkins for everyone.  Chin gathered everyone around then blessed their ohana and the food. 

“Can we have everyone’s attention please?”  Steve asked after he felt like everyone had settled from eating.  He was holding John against his chest, covered with a light blanket while Grace sat on both his and Danny’s knees.  When he felt everyone was paying attention he said.  “We have some news to share with you guys.”  Steve smiled as Danny took his hand and leaned into him.  “In approximately three weeks I will officially be retired Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett.”  Everyone cheered as Danny wiped his eyes.  “Leaving my family was the hardest thing I’ve ever done and…”  He shook his head as his voice cracked. 

Danny cupped his face and kissed him.  “It’s ok babe.”

He smiled and kissed him back.  “Love you Danno.”  Danny whispered it back and Steve continued his announcement.  “I gave this country and the NAVY 20 years, I think I’ve fulfilled my duty’s and now I just want to be a husband and a father.”

“What about Five-0 boss?”  Kono asked from across the table.

He looked to Danny and Danny said.  “We’ve talked about it and for now it’s where we want to be.”  It was a pretty somber moment.  “Come on you guys, I’m the emotional one.  Today is about celebrating.  Steve is home safe and sound, we have two absolutely amazing children and the best ohana two people could ever ask for.”

No one could disagree with that.  Once their food was settled properly everyone hit the beach.  Steve sat under an umbrella with his baby boy snoring softly against his chest while his Danno and Gracie built sandcastles with Sarah. 

Catherine took a seat next to him.  “I’m really happy for you Steve.  I came here thinking…”  She shook her head.  “I apologized to Danny and now I’m apologizing to you.  At the market I was ready to turn on the charm until I saw your family.”

Steve pulled the little brim hat down more over John’s face as he said.  “You haven’t done anything to apologize for Cath and don’t mind Danny.  We’re both very possessive and jealous but I know you wouldn’t do anything to hurt what he and I have.  He just needs some time to get to know you.”

Catherine watched as Steve walked down to the water with the baby and squatted next to Danny and Grace.  Danny took their son and Steve scooped Grace before running into the ocean with her.  Catherine laughed as Grace squealed.  Danny sat down beside her a few seconds later. 

“I never doubted that Steve would be a great father if given the chance.”  She said as she watched him with Grace.  “You guys have an amazing family Danny.  That man loves you guys more than the world.”

Danny had relaxed considerably since she showed up.  He trusted Steve with everything, he didn’t know her but if Steve trusted her surely he could.  “Thank you.  We are very lucky.”

The party was over two hours later a few people hung around to help clean up.  Grace and John were tucked in their beds as Danny led Steve to their room.

Danny started undressing Steve as he talked.  “Tonight went great don’t you think?”

Steve groaned in agreement as Danny kissed his way along his chest.  “Fucking amazing babe.”

His loud mouth Jersey detective chuckled as he helped him out of his pants.  “I meant the party babe.”  He caressed Steve’s growing erection.  “But yeah.  This is pretty amazing too.”

Steve backed Danny to the bed, made quick work of his clothes and pushed him backwards until Danny tumbled over.  “I’ll show you pretty amazing D.”

“Every day babe.  You show me every day.”  Danny gasped as Steve aligned their bodies and kissed him passionately.  They made love several times throughout the night.  The next morning they dropped Sarah off at the airport and made her promise she’d call as soon as she landed.

 

 

*********

**Four Years Later**

 

Danny couldn’t help but laugh at Steve and John’s excitement.  It was their little man’s fourth Halloween and he had decided that he wanted to dress up like his Daddy’s.  Much to Danny’s chagrin he created an outfit for the little guy.  Steve’s swagger over it was going to kill him.  Danny found a little tac-vest in John’s size and made the appropriate alterations, spray painting it black and adding a Five-O patch to it.  Steve was amazed that Danny was able to find a thigh holster that was small enough. 

Grace was being a little difficult this year when it came to family time, she was 13 and wanted to hang out with her friends.  Both sets of parents agreed to let her go to a sleepover since they knew the parents.  Danny dressed John while Steve set up the candy bowls for the front porch.

“Danno!”  Steve whined a little as he walked back into the living room.  “Are you sure it’s going to be ok to leave the candy out?”

Danny laughed a little at his big kid and nodded.  “Yeah babe.  It’s going to be fine.”

John looked up at his other daddy and parroted Danny.  “Yeah babe.  It’s going to be fine.”

Neither could help laughing as Steve walked over and sat on the coffee table looking at Danny’s work of art.  “What do you think babe?  Is he mini-Steve enough?”

Steve looked his son up and down; blue polo, black cargoes, black tac-vest, thigh holster, combat boots, and a little blue water gun in his holster.  “Wow Danno!”  He was very impressed.  “He looks amazing.”  He hi fived his little boy.  “You look awesome J.”

John giggled as he high fived his dad.  “Danno the best daddy.”

Steve couldn’t agree more.  He kissed the top of his son’s head.  “He most certainly is.”  Then he leaned over and kissed Danny.  “The best husband too.”

Danny swatted him away.  “Ok ninja SEAL one and two, let’s go see how much candy we can get.” 

Danny laughed when his favorite men swaggered over to the door, both looking back with the same grin and saying.  “Come on Danno!”

John had wanted all of them to match so Danny slipped on his tac-vest and followed them out the door.  Their outfits were a hit with the neighbors.  They were on their way to Kamekona’s shrimp truck when Danny’s phone rang.  It was Rachel and Danny knew it couldn’t be good.

“Hey Rach!”  He said in as a polite of voice as he could.  “What’s up?”  Steve was glad Danny wasn’t driving when he heard him practically scream.  _“She did what?”_   Steve looked back to make sure it hadn’t scared John and apparently he’d barely noticed because he was playing with his toys.  “Yes.  Of course Rach.  Steve and I were headed to Kame’s truck but it’s obviously not a problem.  Yes.”  Danny nodded as he gritted his teeth.  “I promise I’ll have her call you.”

Steve waited until Danny dropped his phone and growled.  “What’s up babe?”

“Grace.”  He growled again, a sound Danny had never made when it came to their little girl.  “Grace lied to us.  She isn’t at a sleepover at Jessie’s.”  Steve motioned for him to continue.  “She’s at a Halloween party on the North Shore.”

Steve flipped on the blue lights as he did a U-turn in the middle of the road.  “What the hel…heck?  This isn’t like Grace.”

It was taking all Danny had not to go into a complete rant.  “Rachel had the address, do you think Kawika would go over and watch out for her until we get there?”

Steve nodded as he pulled out his phone.  “Absolutely.”  They’d become pretty good friends over the years and he knew Kawika would help them out. 

It took thirty minutes to make it to the address even the way Steve drove.  Danny grumbled the entire time about how much trouble Grace was in.  Steve had been quiet about it but Danny knew he was ready to explode.  Lying wasn’t something he dealt with very well and especially not from Grace.

Steve barely had the car in park before he jumped out and got John from the back seat.  Danny got hung up in his seat belt and had to practically run to catch them.  He couldn’t help the little laugh as he heard Steve say.  “Grace Williams!”  He pushed through the crowd.  “I’m looking for Grace Williams.”

That of course wasn’t the funny part.  John walking behind his Dad with his water gun out saying.    “Five-0!  Nobody move!”  Danny almost doubled over with laughter because apparently John was making the crowd move as much as Steve.  “We’re looking for Grace Williams.”  John continued to follow Steve.

There wasn’t anything Danny could do with either of his men.  He caught up and found Steve talking to Grace and threatening the young man beside her.  “Don’t’ dude me ok first of all and second of all please step away from my daughter or I’m going to take that plastic sword and turn you into a Roman popsicle ok?”

Danny couldn’t be more thrilled that Steve had found her first.  He took a whiff of the cup she’d been holding and shook his head.  The _only_ thing that saved her was that it was still full and she didn’t smell like alcohol.

Nothing was said as they walked back to the car, Danny carrying John so they could keep up with Steve.  Grace followed beside Steve and she didn’t say anything until they all got into the car.  “I’m sorry.  I know you guys are mad at me.”

Danny nodded and Steve shook his head.  Danny said in a low voice.  “We _are_ mad Steven.”

He looked in the rearview mirror and shook his head.  “I’m not just mad.  I’m disappointed.”

Danny heard Grace’s little gasp and he knew that disappointment from a parent was far worse than anything else.  Especially when it was Steve, who always had her back.  “I’m sorry Steve.  I just…I wanted to go have some fun with my friends.”

Danny and Steve exchanged looks and Steve nodded.  “Grace, you’re not the first nor will you be last teenager to want to do this.  I’d like to think that your dad and I and even Rachel and Stan are easy to talk to.  Did you even try asking if you could go to the party?” 

She shook her head but when Steve raised an eyebrow she said.  “No sir.”

Steve sighed and drove in silence for a few minutes.  “We’ll talk more when we get home.”

Danny took Steve’s hand and squeezed it.  This was the first time any of them would have to dole out a real punishment to her.  It took 45 minutes to get to Rachel’s.  Danny felt bad about getting John out because he’d been sleeping since they pulled out of the other driveway.

They joined Stan and Rachel in the living room, Rachel was a little less hysterical when she finally saw Grace.  “Grace Elizabeth Williams!”  Grace flinched at hearing her full name.  It was almost as bad as hearing Steve say he was disappointed, not to mention Danno hadn’t said a word.  “What in the world were you thinking?”

“I’m sorry mom.”  She said quietly.  She looked around at all of her parents.  “I’m really sorry.”

Danny spoke for the first time all night.  “Did you drink anything while you were there?”

She shook her head, eyes wide.  “No sir.  Kaleb gave me a beer but I promise I didn’t drink any of it.”

“Gracie, it’s more than just you lying to us.”  Steve said with such emotion in his voice.  “Danno and I see bad things every day.  You are a beautiful young girl and…”  Steve got choked up.

Danny put his hand on Steve’s arm.  “What he’s trying to say is Monkey, we know you want to go out and have fun.  _We…_ ”   He waved his hand around.  “We want you to enjoy life too but you have to be careful.  You didn’t know anyone at the party and truthfully one of them could’ve hurt you.”

Grace knew she’d messed up and hearing her Danno made her feel even worse.  “I’m really sorry.”  She started to cry.  “I’m sorry I lied.”

Her four parents gathered her in a group hug, neither telling her that it was ok.  Danny and Steve kissed her goodnight.  “We’ll talk about your punishment tomorrow.” 

“Ok Danno.”  Grace nodded as she hugged him goodnight.

Steve took John and passed Danny the keys.  “Could you drive babe?”  He sighed.  “I just can’t right now.”

When they got home Steve took John up to his room and got him out of his costume while Danny locked up the house.  Danny walked into John’s room just as Steve tucked him into bed.  He sat across from Steve.  “At least we have a while before this one does anything like that.”

Steve brushed John’s hair back and smiled a little.  “You know he’s going to drive us nuts.”

Danny chuckled quietly.  “Yes he is.”  He kissed his son’s forehead.  “Did you hear him tonight?”  Steve furrowed his brow and shook his head. 

Steve listened to Danny tell him about John at the party.  He couldn’t hold back the full belly laugh at hearing about their son.  “Are you serious?”  Danny nodded and Steve wiped tears from his cheek.  “I can’t believe I missed that.”

Danny tugged on his hand.  “Come on babe.”  He led them to their room and pulled out his phone.  “Lucky for you I got a video.”

They got comfortable in bed before Danny showed him the video.  “Oh my god Danny.”  Steve laughed as he watched their son.  “Can we just lock him away now?”

“Fraid not babe.”  Danny said as he put his phone on the nightstand.  “We’ve got our hands full but I don’t know two better people that can do it.”

Steve sighed as he rolled over on top of Danny.  “Being a parent is absolutely terrifying.”  He kissed Danny deeply.  “But there’s no one on Earth I’d rather do it with.”

“Mmm.”  Danny hummed in agreement.  “I couldn’t agree more.”  He squeezed Steve’s ass.  “God you were so hot tonight.”

Steve skimmed his left hand down Danny’s side and he shuddered.  “So were you babe.”  Steve canted his hips into Danny’s.  “Fuck Danny.  You’re so hard.”

He kissed and nibbled his way up Danny’s neck as he groaned out.  “Fucking thigh holster gets me every time.”

They kissed passionately as they moved against each other.  Steve slid his hand up under his pillow as their tongues slowly moved against each other.  “God Danny!”  Steve said breathlessly as he kissed down his husband’s chest.  “I hope this never gets old.  Please shoot me if it ever does.”

Danny laughed and gasped as Steve talked and gently bit his nipples.  “Fuck Steve!  I’ll shoot both of us.”

“Yeah.  Yeah.  Ok.”  Steve said breathlessly and his voice cracked.  “Deal.  It’s a deal.”  He covered his fingers with lubricant and slid one gently into Danny.  Danny arched off the bed and cried out.  Steve muffled his cries with a kiss so they didn’t wake up John.  “Jesus you’re sexy when you’re like this.”  He sat back and watched Danny’s face as he slipped another finger in.  “So sexy and wanting.  You want my cock don’t you Danny?” 

Danny nodded as he gasped and writhed.  “Yes!  Yes!”

“That filthy Jersey mouth.  It should be illegal the way it sucks my cock.”  Steve whispered in Danny’s ear as he slid a third finger in and brushed over Danny’s prostate.

Danny gripped Steve’s shoulders hard, both certain there would be a bruise the next morning.  “Fucking Christ Steve.”  Danny panted and pushed down on Steve’s fingers.

Steve plunged his tongue into Danny’s moth and swallowed another cry of pleasure as Steve scissored his fingers to open Danny up more.  “Fuck babe.  You’re so open for me.”  Steve bit a line down Danny’s neck.  “I want you to ride my cock babe.  Fucking ride me until I scream your name.”

Danny growled and managed to flip them over, Steve’s fingers slipping out of him.  He would’ve whined if he hadn’t known Steve’s leaking throbbing cock was going to be inside him.  He scrambled and impaled himself onto Steve.  Steve sat up and took Danny into his arms kissing him hard. 

“Christ Danny!  You’re going to kill me.”  He said into Danny’s neck as he adjusted to the feeling of being deep in his lover.

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and held tight as he moved up and down on his sexy husband.  “Never in my life have I felt anything like I feel when I‘m with you Steve.” 

Steve wrapped his left arm around Danny while his right hand snaked up into Danny’s hair and held on.  “Me either Danny.  I fucking love you so much.” 

They met each other thrust for thrust, faces buried in each other’s neck whispering _I love you_ over and over.  Steve reached between them but Danny pushed his hand away.  “I’m so close babe.  I want it like this.”

That pushed Steve over the edge, he gripped Danny’s hips with both hands and slammed into him hard and fast.  Four thrusts later and they were both cumming.  They collapsed onto the bed, holding each other and kissing languidly.  Eventually Steve cleaned both of them up, checked on John one last time and then crawled back in beside Danny.

“Love you Super SEAL.”  Danny said as he cuddled against him.

Steve smiled and kissed the top of his head.  “Love you too Danno.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was their sixth anniversary and Danny wanted to do something special for Steve.  The first step was acquiring a babysitter for John.  He arranged the weekend away so it wouldn’t be their weekend with Grace.  Chin and Malia happily volunteered to take care of John for them.  Steve was clueless of Danny’s plans up until practically the last second.  The note Danny left him instructed him to wear something nice and come to the Halekulani Suite, at the hotel with the same name, at 8:00 p.m.

Danny was nervous as hell as he set up Steve’s surprise.  He filled the hot tub, set up the champagne, moved the furniture in the sitting room around, set out candles around the chair that he wanted Steve to sit in and set up the music player.  His next step was a shower.  He carried his outfit to the bedroom and laid it out on the bed.  He had a little over an hour before Steve would be there.

Danny smiled as he showered then dressed.  _“God I hope he likes this.”_ He thought out loud to himself.  He checked himself in the floor length mirror as he added the final touch.  He checked his phone and said to no one.  _“Ten minutes.”_   If he knew Steve he was already in the parking lot.

Steve pulled up next to Danny’s Camaro and smiled as he thought about seeing his husband in just a matter of minutes.  He strode into the hotel like a man on a mission and he was.  He loved their children more than life but it was going to be great to have a weekend all to themselves.  He dug out his room key and used it to take the semi-private elevator up to their suite.  He took a deep breath as he slid the card in and the door clicked open.  When he stepped into the room he gasped at the set up.  He walked in and the door closed behind him.  There was a chair surrounded by candles in the middle of the room.  It was obvious it was for him so he walked over and sat down. 

A song started as Danny stepped closer into the candle light of the room.  Steve gasped as he took in the sight of his husband, black pants, black and white button up, black suit coat and the topper was the black fedora pulled down so it covered his eyes.  Danny began to dance slowly around the space he’d cleared.  Steve sat back and watched in awe as his husband did a slow strip for him.  He started with the jacket, one button at a time.  

Steve was hard the second he saw Danny in the suit but when he started moving to the music he almost lost it.  He shifted in his seat and pressed the palm of his hand down on his very hard cock.  _Keep it together._ He told himself quietly.

Danny pulled off his jacket and threw it across the room.  Steve bit his lip when he saw the suspenders Danny was wearing.  “Fuck.”  He said quietly.

Danny’s nerves were gone the moment he saw the bulge in Steve’s pants.  He knew the song, **_Untitled (How Does It Feel) by D’Angelo,_** was seven minutes and eight seconds long.  He knew he was two and half minutes in and he still had too many clothes on.  He moved closer to Steve as he pulled down the suspenders them moved to unbuttoning his shirt as he moved his body sensually.  He made his way to Steve and straddled his lap as he pulled his shirt off.  Steve wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do so he kept his hands on the arms of the chair.  That was until Danny took his hands and ran them down his own chest.  Steve growled as he felt his husband’s skin.  Danny moved back as he threw the shirt into the corner somewhere.  He heard Steve let out a quiet string of curse words. 

Danny rolled his hips as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants then pushed them to the floor.  He stepped out of them then moved back over to Steve.  He sat down straddling his husband’s lap. 

“Happy Anniversary babe.”  Danny whispered as he kissed Steve passionately.

Steve gripped Danny’s hips and thrust his hips up so Danny could feel him.  “You’re so fucking sexy Danny.”

All Danny was wearing now was his black boxer briefs and the fedora.  “I love you Steven.”

Steve wrapped his arms tightly around Danny and stood up.  “I love you too Danno.” 

Normally Danny would kick Steve’s ass for trying to carry him anywhere.  This night was an exception.  Steve carried him to the bed and crawled up onto it with Danny wrapped around him.  “Fuck.”  Steve groaned as he sat back and looked at his sexy husband.  “How’d I get so lucky?”

Danny smiled and reached up for his shirt.  He ripped it open as he said.  “We’re both lucky Steven.” 

He reached for his hat and Steve grabbed his hand.  “Leave it on.”

Danny waggled his eyebrows as Steve jumped off the bed and stripped in record time.  He pulled Danny’s boxer briefs off before crawling back onto the bed.  “You are an animal babe.”  Danny laughed as Steve kissed and licked his way back up his body.  He stopped at Danny’s throbbing leaking cock and licked the head.  “Oh…fuck babe.”

Steve hummed as he took Danny all the way into his mouth.  He sucked gently as Danny fisted his hair.  He knew Danny was close because he was too.  He release his husband and kissed his way up Danny’s chest. 

“I need to be inside you Danny.”  He had a tube of lubricant in his hand before he finished his sentence.

“I need it too.”  Danny lifted his hips so their cocks rubbed together.  “Please Steve.”

Steve wasted no time lubing up his fingers and sliding them one at a time into the beautiful man beneath him.  They held onto each other and kissed as Steve opened him up. 

“Oh God Danny.”  Steve buried his face in Danny’s neck as he finally buried himself to the hilt.  “You feel so fucking good.”

Danny was wrapped around Steve like an octopus as he began to move.  Steve met him thrust for thrust.  “Yeah babe.”  Danny sucked on Steve’s pulse point in between encouraging moans and words.  “Fuck me Steve.  Please.”

Steve ravished his husband, pounded hard and fast into him.  “Jesus Danny!”

“I’m close Steve.”  Danny panted into his ear.  “Gonna cum babe.”

Steve thrust harder and faster, he felt Danny cum and cover their chests.  “Ahh!  Danny!”  Steve cried out as he thrust one more time into the man that he loved as he shot his warmth into Danny.  As he rode out his orgasm he chanted.  _“I love you.  I love you.  I love you.”_

Danny stole his words with a hot kiss.  “Love you too.”

Steve collapsed on top of him and sighed.  “God!  Six years and I think we’re hotter than ever.”

Danny laughed breathlessly as he carded his fingers through his husband’s hair.  “This is never going to get old babe.  Even when we’re 100 years old.”

Steve laughed and rolled them over so Danny was draped across his chest.  Danny tossed his hat across the room.  “That hat is so hot on you babe.  Everything was.”  Steve took him in a deep kiss.  “I can’t believe you did that for me.”

Danny blushed furiously and hid in Steve’s chest.  “I just thought back to when we first met.”  Danny moved over so he was straddling Steve’s hips.  “God you were so sexy on that stage.”  He ran his hands up and down his husband’s chest and then to caress Steve’s face.  “I’m glad you kept the beard.”

Steve turned his head and kissed the palm of Danny’s right hand.  “Anything for you babe.”  He smiled lovingly at Danny.  “This place is amazing D.  Thank you.”

Danny rolled his hips and Steve hissed.  “Anything for you babe.”  He rolled his hips again dragging a moan out of his husband.  “Six years.  Can you believe it?”

Steve surprised him when he flipped them over.  “Yes.  It’s been the best six years of my life because of you and our kids.”

Tears pricked Danny’s eyes.  “Steve.”  His voice cracked.  “I never thought I’d fall in love again.  Not after what happened with Rachel.”  He smiled and scratched his fingers through Steve’s beard.  “Then I met you.  I was broken and you put me back together.  I can never repay you for that.”

Steve lowered himself and kissed Danny languidly.  “Let’s have another baby.”

Danny melted into the kiss until he realized what Steve had said.  “What?”

Steve shrugged as he pressed himself head to toe against Danny.  “I think we should have another baby, maybe we could adopt this time.”

Danny’s head was spinning.  “You know I love children babe but…but do we really want to do this again?”

Steve cupped Danny’s face and brushed his thumb across his bottom lip.  “Just think about it Danno.”  He kissed him softly.  “Let’s just enjoy our weekend.”

Danny nodded before he got lost in Steve’s lips for a while.  Finally he sighed and said.  “Step two of our romantic weekend.”  He pushed gently on Steve’s chest and he moved off of him.  Danny stood up and took Steve’s hand.  “A Jacuzzi tub, water at a perfect 102 degrees.”  He was explaining as he led Steve into the bathroom.  “With candles and a nice chilled bottle of champagne.”

Steve took Danny in a hot, dirty kiss.  “This is perfect.”

Danny held onto his hand as he stepped into the tub.  Steve waited until he had both feet in then he stepped in, hissing at the warmth.   Danny poured two glasses of champagne then sat down across from his sexy husband.  “Now it’s perfect.”

Steve clinked his glass against Danny’s and said.  “Happy Anniversary babe.” 

Danny rubbed Steve’s foot that was in his lap.  “I thought when I came here that all I’d ever have was Grace and I was more than ok with that.  Then I met and fell in love with you.  I thought you and Grace were all I’d ever have and that was the greatest thing in the world.”  He wiped his eyes.  “Then we had John and God, I had no idea that I could be even happier than I already was.”

Steve sipped a little more of his champagne and crawled over into Danny’s lap.  “My sexy husband.”  Danny scoffed as Steve cupped his face.  “You never believe me when I say it.”

Danny shook his head.  “Have you ever seen yourself?  Like actually looked in a mirror?”  Steve looked utterly confused.  “Babe, you are like a Greek god.”  He ran his hand down Steve’s chest.  “Why me?  You could literally have _any_ man or woman you want.  I just don’t understand.”

Steve lowered himself onto Danny’s lap.  “Are you kidding me?”  Danny looked innocently and nodded.  “Danny, you are the sexiest, smartest, funniest, most loving and loyal man I have ever met.  Not to mention you are the most amazing father I have ever known.”  He wiped tears from Danny’s cheeks.  “I ask myself every day why _you_ would want all of this…this baggage that I carry.”

“Because I love you you goof.”  Danny pulled him into a passionate kiss which turned into Danny wrapping his hand around both of their hard cocks and stroking them through an orgasm.  “Oh God Steve.”

Steve sighed as he sunk into Danny and kissed his neck.  “Yeah babe.”

Steve eventually turned in Danny’s arms and cuddled against him.  They sat for a while enjoying the warmth of the water and each other.  After a while Danny squeezed Steve’s bicep.  “Come on babe.  I’ve got dinner coming in a little bit.”

Steve groaned but stood up and climbed out.  He held out his hand and helped Danny out.  They threw on the complimentary robes and relaxed on the balcony, drinking more champagne while they waited.  Steve laughed when he found out they had their own butler if they needed him.  Danny had no intention of them leaving the suite so they would be getting their monies worth.  After dinner they went back out to the balcony and shared a lounge chair.

They sat out there for hours talking, cuddling, making out, and in general enjoying the view from their suite.  Danny could feel Steve’s breathing pattern changing so he nudged him.  “Come on Super SEAL, time for bed.”

Steve mumbled sleepily as Danny helped him up.  “Not a SEAL anymore D.”

Danny wrapped an arm around his waist and led him to the big bed they would be enjoying for four days.  “Once a SEAL always a SEAL babe and you’ll always be _my_ Super SEAL.”

Steve kissed him sloppily and fell into the bed.  “Til the end of time.”

Danny chuckled softly as he lifted Steve’s legs and pulled the covers over him.  “Til the end of time babe.”

He kissed Steve’s lips softly then went around to his side and climbed in.  He was barely settled when Steve rolled over and draped himself around his body.  He wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head. 

Danny woke up the next morning to Steve kissing his way down his chest.  “Oh god.”

Steve hummed as he nipped a line across Danny’s abs.  “Morning Danno.”

Danny couldn’t form any words as Steve sucked and licked on his hips.  A few mumbled curse words was all he could manage.  Steve engulfed his cock with his warm wet mouth and Danny practically screamed.  He screwed his eyes shut as he felt Steve move up and down, humming all the way down until he deep throated him. 

 _“Fuck me.”_  Danny gasped and his eyes flew open.  He looked down to see Steve looking up at him.  _“Christ.”_   He’d never seen a more beautiful sight.

Steve woke an hour or so before and had watched Danny sleep.  He couldn’t believe how lucky he was and he wanted to thank Danny in his favorite way.  That’s how they found themselves where they were. 

Danny was a writhing mess and he was sexy as hell.  Steve kissed his way back up Danny’s chest as he stroked him.  “Your mouth should be illegal babe.”  Danny gasped as their lips collided.

There was nothing Steve loved more than blowing Danny but right now he needed more.  He’d prepped himself before he woke Danny up.  Danny gripped Steve’s hip as plundered his mouth.  He wasn’t expecting Steve to impale himself onto him and he almost bit Steve’s tongue off. 

“Oh God Danny.”  Steve groaned as his ass met Danny’s hips.  His head was thrown back in ecstasy.  “Love the way you feel inside me.”  He began to slowly move up and down as Danny held onto him.

“Yeah Steve.  God yes.”  He rose up to meet Steve.  “Feels so fucking good.”  Danny guided Steve up and down a few strokes before tapping his hip.  “On your stomach babe.”

Steve groaned and whimpered at the same time as he did as he was asked.  Danny moved over on top of him and kissed his way slowly up his back.   “Fucking love you Steve.”  He slowly slid back into him and whispered in his ear.  “Everything about you babe.  The way you love our family, our country, me.  The way you feel inside me and the way you take me so deep.”  He was making love to Steve slowly as he talked to him.  He slid his hand between Steve and the bed.  “I’m going to make you cum so hard Steve.  You’re going to scream my name so loud everyone is going to hear you.”  Steve was panting and moaning as Danny stroked his cock and buried his own deep inside him.

“Oh fuck Danny.”  He bucked up to me Danny’s cock then thrust down into his hand.  “Fuck.  I’m gonna cum.  So so close.”

Danny sped up his thrusts and his strokes.  Steve screamed as he spilled all over Danny’s hand and the bed.  Danny had stopped his thrusts to help Steve through his orgasm.  When he knew Steve had recovered enough he pulled Steve up onto his knees and began pounding hard into his tight hole.

Four hard thrusts and he was filling his husband.  _“Steve.  Steve.  Steve.”_  He chanted over and over as he chased his orgasm with little thrusts until he collapsed on Steve.

Steve gave him a few minutes to recover before manhandling him to his side and rolling over to face him.  “Hey babe.”

Danny practically giggled as Steve kissed him softly.  “Hey.  Damn that was…”  He sighed and cupped Steve’s face.  “I can never find words to describe how it feels making love with you.”  He brushed his thumb across Steve’s lips.

Steve nipped the pad of his thumb before sucking it into his mouth and making Danny groan.  Danny tucked his face into Steve’s neck and sucked on his pulse point.  They weren’t teenagers anymore and it would definitely be a while before they were ready for round 3 but they enjoyed each other.

Breakfast arrived at 10:30 just like Danny had arranged.  Steve looked at the spread; fresh fruit, eggs, bacon, toast, coffee and pineapple juice for Steve.  “Fuel.”  Steve winked at Danny.  “I like the way you think babe.”

“Animal.”  Danny chuckled and joined Steve at the dining room table with their food.  “I have couples massages scheduled for us at 1:30.”

Steve whined and actually poked his lips out.  “I don’t want to leave the room Danno.”

Danny waggled his eyebrows.  “Good because they are in room.”

Steve growled lowly.  “Danno.”

Danny smiled wickedly.  “Later babe.  Danno’s going to take good care of you.”

By the time they finished eating and taking a shower their massage therapists were being let in by their butler.  Two very beautiful blonde women. 

“Hi gentlemen.  My name is Heather and this is Jessica.”  Heather introduced them as they set up their tables. 

“Heather.  Jessica.  Nice to meet you.”  Danny and Steve said as they shook their hands.  “I’m Danny and this is Steve.”

The women were smiling like crazy.  “Nice to meet you too.”  Jessica said as she handed them sheets to cover themselves.  “Just cover your lower half with these sheets and call us when you’re ready.”

They stepped out of the room and both men untied and opened their robes.  “Stop looking Steven.  It’s going to be difficult enough to make it through this without thinking about you giving me sexy eyes.”

Steve burst out laughing as he climbed onto the table and covered himself.  “You haven’t even seen sexy eyes yet.”

Danny scoffed and climbed onto the other table, covering himself.  “Your eyes were pretty sexy a few hours ago when you were cumming and calling out my name.”

Steve hissed as flashes of their morning together flashed through his mind.  “Jesus Danno.”

“Heather!  Jessica!  We’re ready.”  Danny said as he smiled at Steve.

He’s pretty sure he heard Steve mumble something about payback.  The women came back into the room.  Soft music started and Heather began talking.  “Are you gentlemen here for business or pleasure?”

They had begun with the massages and neither men spoke immediately.  Steve was wishing it was Danny’s hands on him.  “We’re here for pleasure.”  Steve finally said.

“That’s great.”  Jessica said.  “Where are you visiting from?”

“Originally I’m from Jersey but I’ve lived here for the past seven and a half years.  Steve’s dad was in the military and he was born here.”  Danny spoke for both of them.

Heather and Jessica shrugged as they listened.  “So if you guys live on the island then why are you staying here?”

“Special occasion.”  Steve smiled as he met Danny’s eyes.

It sounded like Heather but they couldn’t be sure.  “What are you celebrating?”

“Our wedding anniversary, six years.”  Danny said as he rolled his eyes at Steve.

“Oh!  Well congratulations!”  Not much more was said during the rest of the massages. 

At the end of the hour the women wished them a wonderful weekend and left.  Steve led Danny out to the balcony and they cuddled in one of the loungers for a few hours.  For dinner Danny had planned a night at one of the restaurants in the hotel, the Sunset Kiawe Grille.  Steve whined a little about having to leave the room until he saw what Danny was wearing.

Steve took a little longer in the bathroom trimming his beard so when he walked out Danny was already dressed.  _“Shit Danno.”_  Steve hissed as he caught sight of his husband.  He was wearing a tux.  “Fuck James Bond.”  Steve walked over and kissed Danny passionately.

Danny let himself get lost for a few minutes before pushing Steve back gently.  “Later super SEAL.” Danny said as he caressed his husband’s face.  “I got plans for you.”  He tugged Steve’s towel off and smiled at his husband’s evident arousal.  “Look at you, all hard for me.”  He slid his hand around Steve’s twitching cock as he whispered in his ear.  “You are so beautiful Steven.  I love you so much that it hurts sometimes.”  Steve panted as Danny slowly stroked him.  “You are the most amazing father, our children adore you so much.”  He knew Steve liked it when he talked to him.  “I want you to cum for me babe.”  He sped up his strokes and Steve wrapped an arm tightly around Danny.

“Oh god Danny.”  He panted into his neck as he started fumbling for his belt.

Danny used his free hand and lightly pushed him away.  “This is all about you.”  He stroked faster and lightly bit Steve’s earlobe.  “Come on super SEAL.  Cum for me.”  Danny turned Steve around and stood behind him as they faced the floor length mirror.  “Look at you babe.  So hot.”  It only took three strokes to have Steve cumming and falling back into Danny.  Danny held Steve up and kissed his husband’s neck as he recovered.  “Love you so much babe.”  Danny said as he ran his hand up and down Steve’s chest.

Steve turned around and dropped to his knees, he had Danny’s pants undone and his husband’s cock in his mouth before he could say _Damn Ninja SEAL._ “Christ Steve.”

Danny was so turned on from making Steve cum that all it took was Steve deep throating him a couple of times before he was cumming down Steve’s throat.  Steve kissed his way up Danny’s body and held him against him as he recovered.  “Love you Danny.”  He whispered in his ear.  “More than anything in the world.”

Danny hummed as he tucked his face in Steve’s chest.  Steve put him back together.  “Come on babe.  I want to show off my sexy husband.”

Danny chuckled and handed Steve his tux.  “So do I.”  He smacked Steve on the ass as he walked to the bathroom to make sure his hair was ok.

Twenty minutes later they were walking into Sunset Kiawe Grille.  They were a bit overdressed but neither cared, it was their wedding anniversary.  There was live music in the grille, after they ordered their food Steve pulled Danny out to the makeshift dance floor and held him close.  Neither men noticed all eyes were on them because they only had eyes for each other.  They danced until their food arrived.  Steve was glad he let Danny talk him into dinner out.  It was some of the best food he’d ever eaten.  After dinner they went for a walk on the beach before going back to their room and making love all night.  Danny promised Steve they wouldn’t leave the room for the rest of their weekend and they didn’t.


End file.
